


For the Sake of Fucking

by FicticiousDelicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: Constant Work In Progress, DO NOT REPOST MY FANWORKS, Homosexuality, M/M, One Shot Collection, READ THE TAGS ON SECTIONS/CHAPTERS FOR SPECIFICS, Random & Short, Sex, Tags to Be Added Per Section
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicticiousDelicious/pseuds/FicticiousDelicious
Summary: For the sake of fucking...because it happens to dominate my mind and I love the idea of Grimmjow and Ichigo doin' it..This is a collection of random writings that I need to unload so that they don't convolute my main projects.READ THE EXTRA TAGS (provided in a note) ON EACH SECTION (chapter).This is ongoing (probably forever) and GrimmIchi centered.This collection is exclusive to Ao3! You'll only find it here.!!Disclaimer!! I do not own the characters mentioned in For the Sake of Fucking nor do I make any profit of any kind from their mention. Ownership of these Bleach characters goes to Tite Kubo. All Characters © Tite KuboDeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Ichigo Kurosaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	1. The Damn Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE EXTRA TAGS (provided in a note) ON EACH SECTION (chapter).  
> I warn about this because I can go from writing happy to yikes real quick. (very generally sensitive tags will be made obvious)  
> No fancy formatting. No fancy editing.  
> EVERY SECTION (chapter) IS INDEPENDENT OF ANOTHER UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow and Ichigo are strangers and they're gonna fuck in an elevator.
> 
> This first addition cost me a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA TAGS: public sex, hook up-like sex, sex with a stranger, alternate universe, characters are adults

**“The Damn Elevator”**

Grimmjow was late for an appointment with his couch and the television after a rigorous day at work…he smelled like sweat and a heavy musk. Construction work was hard but it paid for all the things he needed and most of the things he wanted, and yet he still had to get through a throng of people at the subway, walk to his building and up to his apartment. His feet were so tired. Grimmjow elbowed his way through an annoying crowd and rode the subway for a half an hour, basically an eternity to his impatient ass, and elbowed his way back out when the train had reached his stop. It was a long, cold walk to his apartment building. The weather was sleeting unmercifully and had sort of washed off the grime of the day from everywhere except his feet and lower calves where water stiffed -ready to freeze.

In a soaking hoodie, t-shirt and jeans with his construction vest half-tucked in a butt pocket a shivering Grimmjow stomped into the vestibule and then the lobby of his apartment building and for the first time tonight found himself curiously alone. He shook his wet head and three-inch long wavy blue hair flicked cold water in every direction like a dog; he wiped his eyes too and eyed a clock on one of the stony walls. It was so late at night…no wonder there was no one in the warm lobby. Removing the hoodie and rudely wringing out the soaked thing over the carpet as he walked to the elevators Grimmjow punched the panel with the side of his hand. He shivered less. The t-shirt remaining on him was pretty wet too and clung to a beefy musculature about his already big build. Big boy. That wasn’t able to save him from being cold and wet though. He continued wringing and shaking out his hoodie, making a mess of the carpet instead of waiting to get to the apartment’s dryers while he waited the unusually long time that the elevator took.

The doors rolled back and Grimmjow’s dripping-wet vision was graced by a man in a wooly cardigan who had a soft face and gravitational eyes. It was almost not his own will that Grimmjow stepped into the elevator, more a tug of helpless compulsion or just plain instinct that he stumbled into the box.

The nice man staring back as the doors rolled closed looked surprised. Additionally wearing some sort of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt under the cozy cardigan the cardigan’s long pieces dangled as he moved to hover a hand over the button panel. “Going up?”

Grimmjow’s azure eyes once-over’d the stranger, smiled and responded quickly, “Me too.” In every sense of the phrase. “I mean yes.”

“Floor?”

“Thirteen.” Quick words that died just as fast.

The stranger shyly tucked himself into the corner of the elevator by the panel after pressing the ‘13’ button while he doubted that the soaked man’s eyes had left him for a second.

Grimmjow’s less shivering frame dripped on the elevator’s carpet as he stared from the back wall of the elevator as it traveled up. Holy shit this guy was so cute from every angle, it was hard to tell if he was thin but he was kind of tall and handsome in a groomed and smooth sort of way. As soon as the elevator reached the thirteenth floor Grimmjow moved off of the wall and waved at the other guy as he walked out of the elevator, “G’night.”

“Good night,” Ichigo, the cardigan clad man, squeaked as he watched the other man leave and the elevator doors roll shut to continue up to his floor several above. It was a good thing that the doors did close in a timely manner because he’d almost melted down! ‘Me too’?! _Really?!_ Of all the things to hear! Ichigo ran a hand through his short orange hair and exhaled a long breath. Of all the times to ride the elevator up from underground parking… That guy…was soaked from head to toe…his top clothes were practically see-through and that drenched look on such a big- Ichigo stopped himself so he wouldn’t walk up the hall with anymore of a boner than he already had and purposefully hung his cardigan’s tails in front of his crotch to leave the elevator when it arrived at his floor. It wouldn’t do to have any neighbors see him like that. _‘Me too…’_ The words stuck in his head better than glue and Ichigo shyly held a hand over his hopeless smile. He should have asked for digits or an apartment number; now all he had was a memory.

Well a memory wasn’t good enough for long and Ichigo had been at home for a total length of ten minutes, just long enough to orient himself, before he had a plan. In the quickest possible time Ichigo showered to clean up and checked his shave before gathering every piece of laundry he could say was at least a little dirty. Bedsheets, blankets, clothes and towels. He dried off mostly while he stuffed the laundry into two baskets, a bottle of soap and dryer sheets, dressed in loose long-sleeved pajamas, stacked the baskets and hurried his toned ass out of his apartment to the only laundry room in the building. He was steeped in the hope that he would run into that handsome stranger attempting to clean or dry his soaked clothes up there.

When Ichigo arrived there was no one here. Not a soul or even a washer and dryer running unattended. He sighed. An empty laundry room wasn’t normally so disappointing. Well…preparing his laundry in the most carefully segmented piles he’d ever done, regardless of the cost to wash them all, Ichigo washed load after load. Lights and darks and colors, he normally didn’t discriminate so anally. Watching the spinning washers and dryers’ clear doors and his belongings rolling around as much as the open doorway of the laundry room he was further disappointed that he wasn’t successful at catching the stranger from his building here still, but at least he had some clean laundry now… He’d wasted more than an hour of his life on a silly hunch. Ichigo was about to heave his clean haul back to his apartment in disheveled heaps in the baskets when fingering some of the dried clothes he decided to carefully fold _everything_. Maybe it was a gambler’s fallacy but Ichigo would regret leaving sooner otherwise.

Wearing lazy clothes Grimmjow had been watching television after showering if only to warm himself up…and rub one off. That guy was _that_ cute. It was more than an hour he’d wasted and Grimmjow was restless because he regretted not saying more to the stranger in the elevator like ‘hi’ or ‘how’s your day going?’ or anything to have had a bigger conversation. Maybe living in an apartment alone was just getting to him. Grimmjow left the television on and walked to the bathroom to snatch up his persistently damp clothing and marched out to get it dried in the laundry room and walk off some of that restlessness; it was the only thing he could think of that involved walking a distance. Grimmjow got into the building’s elevator alone, he rode it up to the laundry room and as the doors rolled back at his destination there was a man in comfy pajamas holding two immaculately folded baskets of laundry ready to get in…

Shocked before he entered the elevator Ichigo was almost so mind-blown to see the stranger he’d had stuck on his mind that he almost shit out his brain. What fucking gods had aligned this?! Who cared! He wasn’t going to complain. But wait… As Ichigo stepped into the elevator he realized that if he was getting in that this guy was probably about to get out.

Grimmjow adjusted the damp clothing he was holding on a bare forearm and silently abandoned all plans to go to the laundry room. Grimmjow inspected a toned build that wasn’t hidden by a cardigan this time. “Going down?”

The doors closed behind the boarding stranger as Ichigo fed the stranger a familiar line, “Me too…” Ichigo set down his laundry baskets, “I mean yes,” slightly lifting up the front edge of his shirt with an inviting smile.

Oooooh this guy was inviting him to do something bad! Grimmjow elbowed the stop on the panel and dropped his damp clothes.

The men moved toward each other at almost the same time.

Ichigo pulled off Grimmjow’s grey shirt and dropped it.

Mindfully Grimmjow kissed the stranger’s neck and slid his hands down the back of Ichigo’s pants who immediately jumped at that. “Too far?”

“No, cold hands!” Ichigo bumped their covered semi’s together and heard the stranger groan and felt him squeeze his ass under the pajama pants. Well the idea that this was indecent was right out the window! Ichigo glanced at the closed elevator doors without a real care as Grimmjow was more heavily kissing and sucking on his neck, pulling him in super close and grinding against him. There was a breathlessness that accompanied such lust. Ichigo exhaled in bliss to think that this was real. He clutched at Grimmjow’s bulkier form until starting to sink to his knees and taking the edge of the stranger’s sweatpants down with him… “What’s your name?” Ichigo’s breathy voice asked as he was fishing the man’s erection out of the pants.

“Grimmjow…” He watched downward with arms uselessly dangling to give the other man room to do this however this guy wanted.

“Grimmjow.” That was such a cool name. Ichigo put his mouth around the head of the cock in his hands and started to suck it while thinking the name over and over again.

The bigger-built man squeezed his hands into fists at his sides the longer that the blowjob continued and idly watched or resisted the urge to pet the stranger’s head because he didn’t want to give the wrong idea; this guy was welcome to stop whenever he wanted…but Grimmjow kind of hoped he wouldn’t… After a little while, minutes, it looked like Ichigo was struggling to suck his cock. The fault of a small mouth or a large cock didn’t matter, something about that was weirdly attractive.

Ichigo eventually took his mouth back, staying on his knees as he wiped his lower lip of drool and looked up at the man who had yet to cum but was dripping a little of pre fluid. “My jaw hurts.”

Breathing with a lust-glazed gaze Grimmjow solved this with a suggestion. “Could I fit it elsewhere?”

“You got a condom?”

“‘Course.” Grimmjow leaned to get his wallet out of a pocket.

Almost getting a wild smile Ichigo turned around and pulled down his pants rather shamelessly letting his perky boner and smooth ass hang out, and then couldn’t help smiling wildly as he glanced over a shoulder and saw Grimmjow rolling the condom on. It’s rubbery rim gripped the venous, fattened shaft by blonde curls; blue above, blonde below… In a moment the heat of Grimmjow’s calloused hands grabbing his body and the careful pressure of one of them pushing Ichigo’s back down sent thrilling chills through his spine.

Grimmjow was ravaged by lust. His every nerve screamed it while rubbing the lubricated condom against the pink hole between twin toned, pale cheeks; he was also watching the other man spit on his own hand and the back and forth movement of this stranger beating off to the moment. He wasn’t thinking about consequences either. Who fucking cared? Grimmjow found himself able to get it in without proper lube and by some holy miracle; he was carefully adjusting both of them by taking his time. As he started to fuck the stranger with a thoughtful range so that he didn’t hurt a rather unprepared body Grimmjow leaned over and smoothed a hand across the other man’s fabric-covered back, over one shoulder and then gripped the guy’s pec with a nipple pinched between his knuckles through the fabric. “What’s _your_ name?”

The low and lusty tone of Grimmjow’s voice made Ichigo want to cum immediately but for obvious reasons he restrained. “Ichigo…”

“Ichigo…” Grimmjow repeated, groping the other man’s hip with his other hand and sighing as he felt waves of pleasure from the warm squeeze around his head and shaft as it shifted back and forth. His thoughts repeated the name as he persuaded the hole to get more complacent but it stayed tight with a little restraint; it was so satisfying just to be able to touch this cute guy. Grimmjow fucked him so smooth and deep-set that it made both of them tremble.

Ichigo panted with an open mouth as he struggled with his legs in the position and eventually had to bend them, which turned out to be to his advantage. The orange-haired man leaned back into his contrast and helped impale himself, having to spit on his own hand again amidst feverishly beating off.

When Grimmjow was satisfied he came hard, hard enough to justify any of this, minutes later, and made Ichigo stop holding back by whispering dirty shit in the other guy’s ear. Like how he would go down on him next time…or the way he wanted to do this again but rail Ichigo into the ground…

Staring at the folded and cum splattered laundry that they’d been fucking over, baskets which had sort of turned into supports partway through, Ichigo panted with Grimmjow’s dirty words revolving through his head and a rolling sensation of immaculate satisfaction. “Oh my god…” He started to smile while catching his breath; he liked getting what he wanted.

Grimmjow jolted and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and groaned a sort of sound that was a mixture between a groan and a sigh. A dream. He’d had a dream. The blue-haired man stared at the bedroom’s darkness down at what would be blankets over his lap. Oooh he could feel things happening under there!

Surprise! There was another man in the bed with him! Ichigo, Grimmjow’s new best friend with benefits, took a second to roll toward the bigger man and patted around for Grimmjow in the dark. “Startled me…” His hand bumped into the erection at Grimmjow’s lap at some point.

“Sorry. I dreamed something I wasn’t sure was real.” When Ichigo’s hand wandered away, maybe not recognizing his boner, Grimmjow gently nudged it back to his lap.

“What was it?” Ichigo’s voice was so tired that it cracked slightly. He pet the rigid part of Grimmjow where his hand was at.

“Well. The elevator.”

That was all Grimmjow needed to say to him. Ichigo chuckled a little and really realized what he was petting over the covers. “Clearly you don’t remember the fine we paid later to avoid jail. That was _very real_.” Half-asleep Ichigo started to try to pull Grimmjow back down into the bed to ‘cuddle’ with – who went willingly. “You’re stupid if you forgot that…”

“Maaaaybe a little.” That damn elevator.

**End**

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	2. Masochist Size Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a house where dudes can be dudes Grimmjow's shooting people with painballs- PAINTballs, neglecting to trim his pubes and Ichigo can’t own in console games without being interrupted so he has to play other games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA TAGS: humor, sex toys, large inserts (size queen), bruising pain, spanking, panty bondage (I guess that counts as light?), alternate universe, characters are adults, it's kinky as fuck in here
> 
> EXTRA CHARACTER APPEARANCES:  
> Uryu Ishida  
> Yasutora Sado "Chad"  
> Szayelaporro Granz  
> Wonderweiss Margela  
> Yammy Llargo  
> Renji Abarai  
> Hisagi Shuhei  
> Nnoitora Gilga  
> Bazzard Black "Bazz"  
> Kaname Tosen  
> DiRoy Rinker

**“Masochist Size Queen”**

There once was a shitty place downtown where some guys were sharing a big rundown house; luckily no one lived in the buildings around them. So between the nudity and noise no cops were called and dudes were just left to be dudes.

Sitting on a stained couch in an unfinished living room, no carpet to speak of and paint peeling off the walls, Ichigo was furiously mashing the buttons on a dirty white console controller with his stretched-out t-shirt neck exposing a shoulder and covering down to his thighs. It was a really long t-shirt and he wasn’t wearing pants. Ichigo was presently destroying Chad and Uryu, his pals, at a racing cart game. He was real good at this one.

Chad, dressed like a cow-poke with a sombrero on his head, kept having to blow the hair out of his face to see the dang screen to hold onto second place. He was on the couch next to Ichigo.

Uryu, wearing a white suit with a fedora, was stubbornly standing up by the arm of the couch doing his damnedest but sucking. He’d run into four walls in a row and was getting hit by every conceivable bomb trap the other two could throw. His eyes were narrowed in frustration and he mashed those buttons as furiously as he could with a wide stance as he stood there biting his lip and squinting through his glasses. These guys were all living together here.

“Oh my gooood…who’s winning?” Less of a friend of Ichigo’s and more of, well…someone _else’s_ , another tenant named Szayel came up behind the couch and leaned on its backing with a creaking sound. This guy was infamously crazy. Szayel was wearing a half-finished beige dinner suit and he was taking a break from tailoring it.

Meanwhile the television was loud with the sounds of cartoony crashing, character laughs and remarks and an odd fellow by the name of Wonderwiess was laid on the hard floor under the screen making his own sound effects - sometimes waving his hands in front of the TV. Really the weirdest person in the house but the purest. The rest of them were just animals in man-suits with rugged good looks, variable amounts of hair and bad ideas like monkeys.

This was the least nutty thing happening in the house right about now but shit was just getting started because a bunch of the guys living here were about to get home from work.

A huge dude, Yammy, kicked in the front door when he arrived. “Move fuckers.” He was wearing construction casuals and a neutral-tough expression as he stomped into the barely furnished house.

Everyone in the living room jumped, but the console game didn’t pause.

The lankiest of them all, with a class-a frown, Nnoitora irritably looked down the hall from the kitchen straight at Yammy. “No one’s ever in your way when you do that, _you dumbass_! Our door! _Stupid!_ ”

“Shut up stupider,” Yammy grunted and picked the door up off the floor and slammed it back into place in the frame. They’d never put the hinges back on it because he always did this shit.

There was a howl from outside the front door. “OUCH!”

Yammy reopened the door to find DiRoy out there rubbing his face. “Oh…shit.”

“Shit?! You son of a bitch, you knew I was there! I was getting the mail!” DiRoy was a sharky looking man, wearing some sort of a valet’s jacket. Fuck he hated that job. DiRoy tossed the stack of letters and junk in Yammy’s face with a messy flutter and stormed inside balling his fists and leaving the door leaned up against the wall for someone else and stepping over the letters. “Don’t close that up anyway! It stinks in here.”

“Hey!” Uryu abandoned the console game, he was losing anyway, and dove for the mail picking up all of the letters as the other guys stalked off and two more men arrived in the front doorway.

Ichigo and Chad finished the race. Ichigo yelled ‘yes!’ for victory and bounced his controller off the side of Chad’s head, knocking the sombrero behind it.

Chad didn’t care, he scratched the side of his head – he’d barely felt that. The massive fellow looked at Uryu sifting mail as other dudes shuffled into the house. “Did you get accepted?”

Uryu located a letter for him and eagerly tore it open – discarding the rest of everyone else’s mail. He read quickly then sighed, straightening his glasses… “Rejected again.”

How moronic. “What was their reason this time?” Ichigo asked with a quirked expression.

Uryu read part of the letter, “‘Too gifted and talented.’” He was too smart for that college. _Damn._

The bod-mod bros, Renji – tatted up to the nines and wearing some beachy-looking clothes, and Hisagi – pierced seven ways to Sunday…in locations unknown and wearing similar beachy clothes, had just come in and heard. They both worked as lifeguards at the beach.

“Aw dude…” Hisagi started to comfort.

Renji rolled his eyes, “Just be stupider.”

“Impossible.” Uryu straightened his glasses. The rest of the room chuckled.

Szayel seemed to bat his eyes and approve. What a genius… _siiiigh~_

Renji and Hisagi started to disperse back into the house.

If one thought these were the only guys in this shitty, unfinished four-story house…one would be so wrong. It took more men than this to screw in a light bulb, and there were lots of those around here.

Chad, Uryu and Ichigo were playing another round on a map that Uryu preferred and Szayel had joined in. They all crammed onto the stained and offensively comfortable couch. Wonderweiss was still rolling around on the floor among the junk mail and letters imitating TV sounds. DiRoy had stayed to watch the cart racing action. Door-kicker Yammy had gone to shower off, and Nnoitora was in the kitchen fighting with Renji and Hisagi over dinner; spaghetti was not a rounded meal and their muscles needed protein! There was a loud screech from the basement and thundering feet that was followed by breaking glass and a shriek that was questionably high.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

A pink mohawked man by the name of Bazzard came bursting through the basement door in his sleeping gear of pink boxers and a ratty blue shirt…there were angry feet hot on his trail, he didn’t even have time to close the door as he looked frantically for where to run with a wild grin. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…” Bazz darted across the living room and in front of the television making all four of the men on the couch complain and Wonderweiss nearly got kicked in the face. Bazz banked around the living room’s corner and ran upstairs after tripping on the bottom step.

Just in time a man with a loaded paintball gun came in hot up the basement stairs. Seething red in the face with anger Grimmjow flared his nose several times with a mess of water and dye all over him and soaked tangles of purple hair in his face. He was going Bazz hunting. “I’mma kill that son of a cock-gargling monkey fucker…”

DiRoy had noticed first and squinted at Grimmjow with his mouth slightly gaping. “That makes no sense.”

Grimmjow gave DiRoy the eye of death and DiRoy went back to watching the television with the hair on his neck stood up. Grimmjow wore nothing but a towel on his waist and as he heard running feet upstairs he gripped the gun tighter and darted across the view of the television, over Wonderweiss and in everyone’s way again.

Ichigo messed up and ran into the wall and lost his lead. “Hey what the fuck?!” he yelled after Grimmjow as the seething muscle-head ran upstairs after his prey item. The wet flesh of Grimmjow’s back shone and flexed with a full panther design tattooed on it and the man’s calves were like sculpted stone as he took off up the flight. _‘Oooh…’_ Ichigo swallowed a little, he pulled his shirt down a little more.

A few seconds later, while everyone was just trying to get back to what they pleased, there was a hell of a lot of noise and crashing as presumably Bazzard and Grimmjow thundered around the third floor running from room to room and around the looping hallway.

“AYEEEEEE!” Bazzard was definitely running for his life and the noise returned downstairs as he reappeared first, running back toward the basement across the TV, leaping over Wonderweiss only to be caught by the ankles and fall face-first into the wood floor in a superman pose. “Fuck-” Bazz thought he’d broken his face… There was no blood though.

Grimmjow was back and he stomped from the stairs right in front of the television, with angry disapproval from all of the players his muscle-bod was blocking so rudely, and pointed the paintball gun at Bazzard’s ass.

“Dude what the fuck?!” Ichigo hissed.

“MOVE!” Uryu yelled! He’d finally gotten into second place.

Grimmjow just snarled and shot Bazz twice in the ass leaving blue balls and welts probably. _Painballs_.

“AYEEEEEEE!” Bazz shrieked and his sore ass was not pleased.

Wonderweiss got a pretty good view of Grimmjow’s balls from the floor as the dude stood over him and a second later the loosened towel on Grimmjow’s waist just fell off. BALLS FOR EVERYONE!!! Wonderweiss panicked with the towel covering up his face…that or Grimmjow’s man-funk gunking up his sniffer.

The couch dwellers erupted and freaked out as instead of their racing game there were-

“NASTY!” Szayel complained.

“WHY?!” DiRoy averted his gaze!

Chad hid his face in the sombrero and cried.

“I could have gone my whole life without _that!_ ” Uryu insisted.

Grimmjow looked down at himself standing there in the buff like that as Wonderweiss found his way out of the towel and rolled away to a corner to cry and while the TV made sounds of the game yelling at the players for doing badly in the game. “Well fuck.”

Most of the guys freaked out and left the living room in disgust. Not because they hadn’t seen penis before but more because Grimmjow never trimmed his pubes and that was horrifying.

Bazz was crawling back off to the basement, punished for his little prank of mixing Grimmjow’s blue hair dye with his pink sort. The basement door slammed. SANCTUARY!

After glancing at the basement door Grimmjow looked at the only remaining dude in the living room, Ichigo, who was chuckling and covering his face, surrounded by abandoned controllers.

OH MY GOD GRIMMJOW’S PUBES WERE SO MANGY! Ichigo found it hilarious.

Renji, Hisagi and Nnoitora gawked from the hallway leading to the kitchen at Grimmjow standing there in the buff with more pube than actual dick hanging out and holding a paintball gun with a towel around his ankles.

“What the…what weird foreplay is this?!” Nnoitora snapped.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and leaned to get his towel with one hand, wiped off remaining water and some of the dye from his hair dying fiasco and held the color-stained towel in front of himself with a scowl.

“Yeah…what _happened?!_ ” Hisagi looked so concerned, behind him Renji was notably not giving a fuck anymore.

“Justice.” Before Grimmjow could say anything to respond another tenant arrived in the living room coming from upstairs and wearing sunglasses indoors and a trench coat over some black leather. His Blade cosplay probably. Justice had been done. Tosen was sure of it.

“Exactly.” Grimmjow choked up on his grip on the gun with a cock-sureness.

Ichigo giggled helplessly.

Tosen marched to the front door, giving Grimmjow a fist-bump in passing, off to go pick up Aizen and Gin for a convention…then get drunk! Must be Friday afternoon.

The party near the kitchen returned to their doings now that the real excitement had died.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was peeking at him again, he scowled.

Ichigo covered his mouth to contain a laugh.

Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed. “If you laugh at my hair I’ll pound your ass too.” He lifted the paintball gun.

Ichigo did anyway. He laughed and defensively he bounced a controller off of Grimmjow’s head, as seemed to be his signature move, then fled the scene of the crime. Straight up to the top floor of the house, took a picture of Grimmjow in the stairwell trying to keep up with his swift-ass via cellphone then ran into his room and locked the door with an impish giggle just as Grimmjow was catching up to him. Ichigo tapped fingers against his mouth with a little grin as he took a few steps back as the other guy hit the panel so hard it rattled on the hinges.

“Unlock this! I’ve got business with your ass!”

“No way!” Ichigo teased and looked round the room quickly for a hiding place. He marched nervously in place, where could he hide?! His little third floor bedroom didn’t afford many spots…

Grimmjow almost broke down the door before Bazz snuck up behind him and handed him a ring of keys.

“Truce?” Bazzard had heard that banging from the basement and he still had to live down there with Grimmjow so this was in his best interest…plus it was funny.

Grimmjow snatched the keys and socked Bazz hard enough to knock the guy out. THOCK! Bazzard just sort of laid there in the hallway unconscious while in a minute or two of process of elimination the towel-clad, unfortunately purple-haired and very annoyed man eventually found the right key. He opened the door cautiously and let himself in. He shut it behind himself and relocked it; he knew Ichigo was hiding. “Come out…come out…” He started searching, over-turning Ichigo’s stuff, looking in the small bathroom attached and even the closet. Nothing! Grimmjow finally made it to the bed…there was no way to get under that thing but he ripped off the bedding and mattress and found Ichigo hiding under the slats. He lifted the paintball gun and shot Ichigo in the leg through a gap in the slats.

“OW!” Ichigo immediately kicked the slats off and rubbed his bare thigh, spreading paint everywhere on that spot and his hand. “Owie…owie…owie… Damnit.” That was going to be a welt.

Grimmjow stared at the other guy a long while until Ichigo climbed out of the bed’s underbelly and knocked the paintball gun out of Grimm’s hand. Grimmjow just let him and stood still while Ichigo got up close in his face with a squint. Grimmjow matched, squint for squint. Then Ichigo shoved him with surprising force back-down onto the mattress he’d torn off the bed a minute ago. Grimmjow let his arms splay and legs hang calves-off the mattress at an awkward angle, looking surprised and speechless.

Ichigo stood with his hands on his hips and in a moment vaguely lifted the side of his shirt to reveal his package covered up by some purplish panties under the long shirt. “It’s ok to be purple you know.” With a wink Ichigo turned and went to his dresser where he had some wipes and got the paint off his leg. There was a really big welt on his thigh, it might be turning a bruised color soon and it _hurt!_

Grimmjow was being baited and he knew it. “What of it?”

Ichigo turned back around and looked a little grouchy for an instant, but then he tied the long shirt’s end around his waist. “You’ll take these off me with your teeth. Maybe I’ll forgive you.”

“Or?”

“Else.” Ichigo smiled devilishly. Or else Grimmjow would have to sleep with one eye open for tearing apart his room and giving him a paintball welt.

This wasn’t much of a punishment. Sitting up on the mattress Grimmjow rolled his eyes in a bored fashion and gestured Ichigo over who followed suit. Not a big deal he figured.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow’s face back and leaned to open up the towel and expose those bushy nethers.

“Really?” Grimmjow grumbled.

“Yes. I want to watch.” Ichigo tilted his head this way and that to make sure he had a good view of Grimmjow’s package around the man’s upper body, it would be more obvious among the crazy pube-fro once it got bigger.

With more of a grumbled response Grimmjow sat forward on the mattress and had to crouch up to reach the panties as he grabbed Ichigo’s thighs and bit the top edge of the purple panties from the center.

“Nuh uh!”

Grimmjow snarled loudly.

“From the sides.” Ichigo tapped his hips and laced his hands behind his back. “Obey me or _else_.” The space in his panties was getting a little crowded by now…

Grimmjow went to the right first and then the left, biting the edge of the underwear and pulling them down with his teeth.

It was pleasant to watch and feel Grimmjow’s lips graze him, the tight drag of the panties coming off and Grimmjow’s hands holding his thighs. Ichigo could see the top of the other man’s back tattoo, very sexy… When his panties were around his thighs Ichigo smirked a little, a thin trail of precum was strung from their center to an engorging cock of sweetly flushing pale skin. “Hee hee…”

Grimmjow scrunched his face, looking up. Like it or not he was hard too by this point and it was damned obvious. A darker shade than his tan skin Grimmjow’s erected cock was up and boldly venous. There was more to this wasn’t there?

“Now…turn around.”

“No way.” Grimmjow scowled.

“Trust me. Do it. OR ELSE.”

Or else what exactly?! Grimmjow was starting to really question that. With a sigh and a wonder why he was playing games instead of just immediately doing the dirty so he could go try to scrub the purple out of his hair, Grimmjow turned around on the mattress and waited while he heard Ichigo rattling around. It took a minute.

“Ok.”

Grimmjow faced Ichigo again, who he watched kneel on the mattress next to him with those purple panties still around his thighs and reaching back Ichigo put a lubed-up vibrator up his ass. Well! Grimmjow blinked. Even he couldn’t have predicted that kinky shit.

Ichigo dropped a remote next to Grimmjow’s bare hip and relaxed on knees and forearms across the mattress; he supported his head on hands and stared at Grimmjow, flicking eyes toward the remote. It was a purple vibrator…

Grimmjow was sensing a theme here as he stared at the odd shaft in Ichigo’s cute butt. “You’re fuckin’ kidding me.”

“No! So let’s go! Get to it.”

Grimmjow moved a hand to the remote and pressed the first button it arrived at, leaving the remote on the bed. The vibrator jumped to life with a buzz and Ichigo with it. Grimmjow reached over and took a grip on the thing and with a strong-looking grip started moving it in and out of Ichigo’s sweet pink hole at a shallow depth.

Ichigo’s peachy balls dangled under his lifted ass and his cock ahead of that, drooling more from both heads' openings – mouth and glans. “Oooh I love this!” He liked that slow way Grimmjow knew how to rub the toy against his prostate.

Well…this was only getting hotter. Grimmjow sighed, bored eventually, and reverse grabbed Ichigo by the waist then held the other guy up next to him, shoved the vibrator in and started spanking Ichigo. Loud. Resounding. Smacks. That left delightful hand prints. “You’re a bad little shit. Thinkin’ you can tell me what to fuckin’ do.”

“I’m sorry!” Ichigo squeaked, gripping the mattress as he tried not to tense too hard…for reasons… His body tingled happily. Now his leg _and_ his butt hurt!

“No you’re not,” Grimmjow snapped, his rock-hard-on was twitching; it dwarfed his mangy pubes’ bush. He continued the spanking, holding onto a squirming Ichigo until the other guy tensed hard enough with one whack to make the vibrator shoot out of his ass. Grimmjow stopped the device from rattling away across the floor with a foot and turned it off with the remote. Next he unceremoniously pushed Ichigo’s face down on the mattress and tied the panties tight around Ichigo’s thighs so they were stuck together.

Ichigo wined but he didn’t try to get up, even as Grimmjow surprisingly gently pulled Ichigo’s balls in between those close thighs. Ichigo’s breath shuddered and his ass went up with an arch of his spine, though he was tempted to grind on the mattress. “I’m sorry. I’m sorrry~”

“ _Shut up._ You got a stroker, slut-butt?”

“Yeah…” Ichigo looked around himself back at Grimmjow with a shudder and nodded to the dresser drawer he’d left open.

Grimmjow went over, standing in the buff, he picked through Ichigo’s sex toys and came back over with more while the owner of the fun devices watched from the mattress on the floor. Grimmjow tied Ichigo’s hands together with more panties and drew on Ichigo’s ass with a marker: ‘cock’ and ‘slut’ on two separate cheeks. Grimmjow admired his printing with a look and a nod. He took the hard case off of a pussy stroker sleeve and grabbed lube. Leaving the hard case aside Grimmjow lubricated the flexible sleeve.

Ichigo trembled a little. “What are you gonna do with me?” He wasn’t really scared.

Grimmjow smirked just the faintest amount. “I told you I was gonna pound your ass.” He stuck a slick finger and then another into the cute pink hole and rubbed them down on Ichigo’s prostate. Fucking bless long fingers.

“Ah, aaah!” Ichigo squirmed just a little, thighs squeezing his precious flushing balls in between them.

With his other hand holding the slippery stroker sleeve in a fist Grimmjow transitioned to opening Ichigo’s cute little hole aaaaand started to shove the front of the flexible sleeve into Ichigo’s ass. Just a little tricky, his tongue was artfully pinned between his lips. This took concentration.

Well, Ichigo made a ton of noise about this, least of all hard panting and most of all loud ‘uuhs’, and by the time the whole pussy sleeve was stuck up his butt he wasn’t trying too hard to think or act. Who cared? He spent all the rest of his time thinking, break time!

Grimmjow stared at the insertable end of the squished fleshy stroker with welcoming faux pussy lips squeezed into that perfect little pink asshole and felt like something was missing. He grabbed the lube again. Ah yes, something was _definitely_ missing. A handsome amount of lube later and Grimmjow was taking the plunge too. This was some sort of double-stuffing.

Ichigo yelped once then melted into a puddle of pleasure as he felt more thickness expanding the penetration and Grimm’s hands. If Grimmjow didn’t ruin his ass he would be disappointed. A long, generous stream of cum gushed from Ichigo’s dangling cock as he partially came while the other dude was crouching over his ass and going for balls-deep in it. He reached with his panty-tied hands to hold his shaft tightly around the base so that maybe he wouldn’t finish cumming so soon!

It turned out that when fucking Ichigo’s ass it adjusted to large inserts quite nicely! Though Grimmjow’s thumbs had to hold down the end of the stroker sleeve in order to actually fuck into it while it was in Ichigo. This was nice! What a nice, friendly way to spend a Friday afternoon! Grimmjow’s fingers smeared the ‘cock’ and ‘slut’ lettering on Ichigo’s ass cheeks as they held onto it. The nubs inside of the pussy sleeve massaged his glans and shaft with a compression that was almost unbearably tight but so warm and squishy.

Ichigo panted face-down on the mattress while his balls pulsed in between the warm squeeze of his thighs, one with a sore welt that looked bruised, and he shivered with pleasure. Everything near his ass felt slippery and his cute little hole was being strained so much; he loved it. Before too long Ichigo got a bit ravenous. “No! Harder!”

“Shut. _Up_. This is as fast…as I can…go..!” Grimmjow snarled.

Well he still needed more and eventually Ichigo was so consumed with the idea that his strong thighs tore the panties restricting them and he spread his legs and let go of his cock’s base and clung to the mattress with his tied hands. “Now harder!”

That worked. His friend had opened up a bit. Grimmjow took advantage of the loosening and gave Ichigo what he wanted. He pounded. He fucking pounded that greedy ass until he came in it and that cum went right through the front hole of the sleeve and into Ichigo with the man it came from grunting as he made sure to pump all of it out. Balls tensed then empty. Whew! When Grimmjow pulled out he took the messy sleeve out on his cock too then slid it off. Ichigo’s markered and sweaty ass gaped a bit and dripped various fluids but none sanguine.

Ichigo hummed happily, dropped his hips down and humped the mattress a time or two and came his last then _immediately_ passed out.

Grimmjow paused…then panicked. Fuck!

Well Ichigo was fine, he woke up in his bed, all fixed up and clean with it remade back on the frame like it belonged. He was covered up and cozy and a clothed Grimmjow was sitting on the end of it watching him. Ichigo blinked. Had…had Grimmjow been watching him the whole time he was sleeping?! Ichigo started to sink under the covers while Grimmjow observed. “Did I have a dirty dream about you?”

Grimmjow looked neutral if slightly pleased.

“I guess not.” Would explain the soreness in his lower areas! “What did you write on my ass with that marker?”

“That’s what you want to know?!”

“Uh huh.” Ichigo peeked over the edge of the covers.

“Oi vey, dude.” Grimmjow started to get off the bed.

“Hey wait!” Ichigo sat up in bed a little, happy to stay here and be cozy after that savage romp. “Hand me my phone?” He pointed at the dresser.

Grimmjow snarled and took the cell phone off of Ichigo’s dresser and held it out for the other guy to grab.

Ichigo reached for it with a smile and grabbed Grimmjow’s wrist too. “Thank-” He realized as someone’s hand bumped the power button that the home screen of his phone was a picture of himself ass-up with a gaping butthole, smudged ‘cock’ and ‘slut’ written on his cheeks while laying on the over-turned mattress! Ichigo gasped, squeezing Grimmjow’s wrist. “You took pictures while I was out?!” And changed his phone’s background!

Now he’d gone too far… “I-” Grimmjow was cut off.

“I love them!” Ichigo was quickly into his photo gallery and there were some really compromising amateur pictures. With avid fascination he let Grimmjow have his limb back and started flipping through them on his phone. “Oh my gosh, can we do this again sometime?! I had no idea you were so crazy!”

“Uuuh, sure. What’s in it for me?”

“I’ve got a sword you can put in me, and I’ll treat you like a king.”

“Only if it’s sheathed.” Now those weren’t half bad of ideas. Grimmjow liked those ideas!

“Of course! I don’t wanna die. What about some vegetables? I like then pretty girthy.”

Grimmjow’s brows went up. This fucking guy dwarfed him in all sexual respects for kink. “Probably, just don’t tell Nnoitora where they went. I need a crown, and not a fucking paper one.”

“You’ve got it! We’re gonna try so many things. I’ve gotta film this next time! I’ll buy a camera. I have a tripod though, and we can make porn! I wanna watch you beat off to it.”

“Yeah, fine. Fine. Whatever ya want, ya kinky little shit.”

“And don’t shave your crazy pubes, I love them.” Ichigo clapped happily. The size queen and his kink-indulgent king. “Could we play multi-player while we do it?”

Grimmjow one-hand finger-gunned at Ichigo with a sincere look on his face. “I'll destroy you there too.”

“Kidnap the console and hide in the basement?” Ichigo suggested the unpardonable sin.

“My basement is your basement.” Grimmjow was totally up for harboring.

Ichigo looked effectively seduced.

Amused at what he’d gotten himself balls deep into Grimmjow let out a huge sigh as he left Ichigo’s bedroom and shut the door, hearing the other dude giggling from his side, and was just about to space out and auto-pilot his way back to the basement when he realized that Bazzard was standing right in front of him staring him in the face with a gawking mouth. Had…had Bazz heard what they’d been saying? Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

“Dude, you guys are _not_ polluting the basement with crazy butt sex.”

Grimmjow knocked on Ichigo’s door without having moved any other muscle and asked loudly if he’d left his paintball gun in Ichigo’s room.

Bazz fled with Grimmjow hunting him, paintball gun in-hand, and Grimm shot a few other unlucky tenants with the colored pain-orbs before he actually nailed his prey and made Bazz think again about annoying him. It was a wonder how the house was still standing at all.

There once was a shitty place downtown where some guys were sharing a big rundown house; luckily no one lived in the buildings around them. So between the nudity and noise no cops were called and dudes were just left to be dudes…just a bunch of cock-gargling monkey fuckers existing.

**END**

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	3. Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For loving to solve problems Ichigo gets involved with another student he's never met...but he has to find him first! It's kind of a big high school and it's really hard but Grimmjow's the target so it's even more of a pain in the ass. They reconnect later as grown-ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA TAGS: alternate universe, suicide note, mentions self harm, jock straps, high school sweethearts? (kinda?), sort of enemies to friends...friend-os with benefit-os, et happy ending don't worry!

**“Seeker”**

Ichigo was bored. He was so. Very. Bored. Nothing had been happening lately. He kind of liked it when things went wrong so he’d have something to fix, but not fully liked it. Especially not when he couldn’t fix things. That was annoying. With a hand propped up to his cheek, squishing it a little, he just stared at a monitor and pawed through file after file after file. He was a sort of student security screen at a high school he was attending. For an extra credit he gave up a free period to do this, sit at a desk and look through all of the weird things that their network caught other students looking up or typing that seemed weird. He reported the worst things; he was obligated to. From how to make fake IDs to how to steal a car or meet a porn star…it was _all_ there. Granted the school’s firewall and other security for the network blocked a lot of the websites but the fact that student E56674 or anyone else had looked up something weird or had typed out some smut would pop up on Ichigo’s monitor in files and he would look through them to make sure that no one was planning to vandalize the school, kill anyone or put a racoon in some unfortunate’s locker, etc..

The school had every right to look into exactly what users were doing with their computers at all times and Ichigo had every right to know based on his position, he just wasn’t allowed to tell anybody. No one should know what he did either. He was usually parked up in the school library, a room that opened up a ton once you walked in, and behind the librarian’s desk; so he looked like an assistant. For his own sake Ichigo had definitely obeyed the ‘tell no one’ rules because he wasn’t dumb. The things he noticed could have amused his friends but… He didn’t want it getting out and some kids threatening to beat him up if he didn’t look the other way for them or requests to spy on someone else – nor friends expecting him to cover their tracks. High school was already full of enough fucking drama.

So back to being bored. Ichigo was bored. Bored. Bored. _Bored_. He drummed his fingers against the desk by a keyboard and finished reading through a file that was just web addresses to porn sites one after the other typed by one particular student, all of the websites had been blocked, so whatever. He sorted that information and moved on to the next file. All Ichigo knew about these students were their numbers, it was very much data processing, assigned numbers and values to everything. It didn’t feel quite human.

Suddenly Ichigo’s half-closed brown eyes popped open while reading the next file. It was under a student’s private email and went a little something like: ‘I’m going to kill myself next week. Give my stuff to my brother. My brother can have my pet rats. My parents can have my car. I don’t care about the rest. I’m fucking sorry-’ Ichigo stopped and ran his hands through his orange hair in a stressed-out manner as he just stared at the monitor. Was this fucking real?! After looking around to see if the librarian was coming back any time soon and checking the time so that he knew when the bell was going to ring Ichigo decided he had enough time and space to process this. He read the rest: ‘I’m fucking sorry, actually never mind I’m not sorry at all. I hated you all anyway. Someone just needs to take my stuff. You’ll get this letter when I’m dead.’ Ichigo still couldn’t decide if by the end of that whether it was something really real. Frantically he tried to wrack his brain and think if he knew anyone this miserable.

Without access to what computer or zone this message had come from, just the number of the student logged in and the same on the email, it was all Ichigo could do to help this person by reporting this- _Right?_ With a shaky hand and upset furrowed brows Ichigo decided what to do. He sent the report. Not before writing down the details he’d gleaned though.

When the librarian came back, he was packing up to get ready to go to next period’s class and asked her if she could look up his library book borrowing history. He was standing right behind her watching the screen as she typed in the wrong student ID number: F65675, and the computer pulled up another boy’s picture and name and a very slim borrowing history. There was more than one way to skin a cat – get information. “Oops! That’s not right.” Ichigo gave her his real number with fake difficulty remembering it. “Sorry I look at so many of these.” The librarian knew about Ichigo’s job and was in good humor and just nodded. After all, if Ichigo wasn’t here there weren’t many students willing to do a job like snooping on everyone and the school had limited staffing.

Ichigo left the library when the bell rang, armed with the knowledge that his peer had black hair, blue eyes, a bit of facial hair on his chin that was barely there and nothing to be envious of plus a straight scar on his right cheek. The boy’s name was… _Grimmjow_. There _couldn’t_ be more than one guy with a name like that, _right?_ He’d never met this guy but if Ichigo knew anything…the dude looked like a ditcher. That email draft was dated a day ago. Hoping it wasn’t too late Ichigo was determined to go the dangerous path of the ditcher if need be to find this student and help. Somehow.

A week went by and Ichigo had gone by the largest gathering place, the lunchroom, and outside and through the student parking lots every chance he got during the school days in hopes of seeing this guy. The picture from that student ID stuck in his mind and if Ichigo was a better artist he would have sketched it, but he never saw anyone that looked like this boy. The fact that there was no dress code made it even harder because there were just too many styles and colors to process. It was kind of devastating. Now he had something to fix but he might’ve been too late or it just wasn’t fixable. He couldn’t check on this with the front office…or anyone else…he wasn’t supposed to… He wasn’t even supposed to know as much as he did about his peer. For some reason he didn’t think that the school would get the report in time. Ichigo squeezed the strap of his messenger bag as he walked through his school’s carpeted halls between periods with the throng of other students. He wanted fate to just shove that other student into his path, to just bump into him by accident- Ichigo noticed a boy walking a few students ahead of him with an updo of black hair and he pushed a little to get behind him and tapped the guy’s shoulder while walking.

The other student turned around and they stopped for a moment, holding up all the other kids behind them.

This wasn’t Grimmjow. “Oh. Sorry. I thought you were someone else.” Ichigo hurried off. Embarrassed. Honestly being embarrassed was ok if it found that guy but he wasn’t making any progress to justify it. Off to the gymnasium for PE! Ichigo had to quick-step to get into the locker room fast enough because they only had a few minutes to dress for gym and lock their stuff up; most of the other boys were already running out by the time he got there and one of them smacked shoulders with him really hard and almost knocked Ichigo over.

Black hair! This student had short black hair!

Ichigo’s heart thumped as he gripped his bag and the wall for balance. Then he realized as the guy turned to make sure he was ok that this student had _brown_ eyes too… Grimmjow’s were blue. The face wasn’t even alike either. Of course…how stupid, Ichigo felt he should have remembered that the boy he was looking for wasn’t in his _own_ gym class. So Ichigo assured that he was fine; there were no hard feelings. He carried on into the locker room putting away his stuff and stripping down quickly. Unlike most of the guys Ichigo wore a jock strap. He got a little flack for it and he wasn’t into sports but he liked the way he looked in them and it was good support. The rule was generally not to look around but Ichigo might have thought he’d caught a peeping tom ghost behind him while he was changing. That hair up on neck feeling when someone was watching kicked in and Ichigo looked in time to see someone move away quickly and out of the locker room. At least it wasn’t a bully… _whew_. Ichigo didn’t want to go to the office for having to punch an asshole’s lights out; he was stronger than he looked.

Well today was the most fun day of PE ever. Not really. It was track day. Run until you _dropped_ , or until your friends had to walk and then you, by extension, also walked because you wanted to talk to them. That was until the teacher yelled to all of the walking people to try running again. Fortunately for Ichigo he had neither friends in this class nor was he interested in slacking off. The track was kind of crowded because the football team was setting up out here for a meeting and some other sports groups were exercising. Generally when he ran Ichigo was at the head of the pack, he’d gotten there by giving a shit, however today he was running behind some guy with a blue-do. That student was big, tall and muscular enough to be confused for a teacher. Ichigo squinted. He was a little competitive so he pushed himself a little to speed up and pretty soon he was passing the other student. _‘Byeeee,’_ he thought smugly.

Well that lasted about ten seconds before the other student realized what was going on and sped up his run too, pulling ahead again. His legs surged with a powerful stride, also competitive.

Ichigo noticed what the other guy did back to him and wasn’t having it either. Huffing breath, the feeling of his tennis shoes on the rubbery track, loose shirt and sweat pants were annoying him a lot all of the sudden… _‘Oh no way pal…’_ Ichigo broke into a flat-out _run_. A second after Ichigo passed the other boy there was a clapping sound of feet as the guy went chasing after his lead.

This student with blue hair, shorts, high socks and tennis shoes with the same school logo shirt was just as competitive. He loved a challenge and he also loved to crush good competition. He caught up to the orange-haired boy’s dead run and they hauled ass, heaving breath and struggling back and forth between a slim lead for the next lap. Thundering feet of two crossed the last markers on the final, fourth, lap.

The rest of the class looked like they were going to die just watching those guys and finishing their third lap to start their fourth and passed by the two juggernauts of the track with a healthy respect. The football team hooted and hollered. The gym teacher briefly praised the two rivals and then went back to monitoring the rest of the class with calls and shouts and clapping hands.

Ichigo was holding his hands above his head, eyes flicking around until he looked-

The blue-haired student was breathing hard and tugging his shirt to force air up into it to cool him off, eyes flicking around until he also looked…

All in a fluster over a couple things at once, like recovering from that hard run, Ichigo’s face brightened, blushed, as he recognized the student he had been looking for; he also blurted, “Perv!”

The other student didn’t look phased but he certainly wasn’t amused. “Ok…but why?”

“The…the locker room…”

Grimmjow’s mouth flattened. “You just _happened_ to be all ‘ass out’ leaned over when I just _happened_ to walk by. I moved out of there so you wouldn’t think that.”

Ichigo huffed once, harder than the rest of the breaths he was catching, moving a little side to side as he was stepping in place. His heart was really going bada-bump bada-bump! He let his arms down when he felt less winded and quickly apologized with ‘sorry’; he was flustered and not thinking straight when he’d blurted that accusation out.

“Fuck it. Whatever.” Grimmjow recovered faster or just felt like moving on and he started to walk into the grassy center of the track toward his team.

Ichigo’s thoughts panicked in a hurry; he felt like he immediately had to get this guy’s attention to keep track of him and forge some kind of bond in order to talk…and there Grimmjow was just _walking away_. The orange-haired student pivoted and quickly blurted the dumbest thing he could possibly think of. “Would you like to have lunch with me?!”

Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. He shook his head with a condescending eye, “Nah.”

Ichigo exhaled and frowned. “Are you sure ‘cause I could buy you lunch.”

“Dude you just called me a ‘perv’. Why?”

Ichigo fought for words. “Because I just don’t have any plans for lunch and-”

“Man, you’re a fuckin’ freshman, aren’t ya? _No thanks_.” Grimmjow hadn’t fully turned around at any point and looked forward to walk off again.

“Oh my god. Please? I just want to talk to someone who’s as athletic as I am.” Ichigo knew he was lying through his teeth. He didn’t do a lot of athletics. If this guy was a part of their football team, Ichigo hadn’t even tried out unless getting hit in the back with a football by a team member counted – it hadn’t been on purpose.

Grimmjow stopped again and turned around visibly, looking annoyed. “Look, I dunno who you are _freshman_ -”

“Ichigo,” Ichigo cut in with an insistence.

“Yeah, whatever. But you’re barking up the wrong tree. Bye.” Grimmjow asserted that he was definitely not interested and this time when he turned away he jogged off toward his team before anymore could be said.

Ichigo realized he’d completely failed and walked across the track, looking at the rest of the class at half of their last lap roughly and the gym teacher standing away toward the finish lines a bit from him. Well this was awful. He stared out at Grimmjow with the football team and noticed something strange: Grimmjow looked happy, pushing and shoving and talking to the other members. He tried to process that. He wondered if the report he’d sent had had a difference already. It was ‘next week’ after all. For the rest of gym Ichigo was looking around to keep an eye on the football team but when the class ended and they were all in the locker room again he noticed Grimmjow dressed and leaving before everyone else. Ichigo slammed on his clothes, long-sleeved shirt and jeans and same tennis shoes, all on faster and speed-walked out of the locker room after the student without getting his messenger bag out of his locker. He caught up to Grimmjow by a wall and scooted around in front of him. “Hey.”

Dressed in dark jeans, tennis shoes and a t-shirt with his black and blue backpack over a shoulder, Grimmjow started scowling immediately giving the guy in front of him the once-over and stopping his stride as he was cut off. “Your shirt’s on backwards. And you must really want me to punch you…”

Ichigo was surprised about the shirt but when he looked down there was the tag. Oh well…he looked like doofus. He looked back up. “I really want you to hang out with me for a bit.”

Shaking his head again Grimmjow seemed like he was waiting for his intimidating stature to get Ichigo to move out of his way.

“I will _not_ quit bugging you.” Ichigo had had a little more time to think of firmer things to say.

Grimmjow aimed to step around Ichigo.

Ichigo moved in his way.

Grimmjow cocked his jaw, grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shirt and literally tossed him out of the way.

A surprised Ichigo hit the polished gymnasium floor with a ‘thump’ and pretty hard right next to the other student. He looked like he was hurting but he sat up quickly. “Ow…” Ichigo blinked and realized that Grimmjow was gone. “Damnit!” he slapped the floor and realized he heard other students starting to come out of the locker room and hurried to pick himself up and go back for his bag. Ichigo couldn’t help it but he looked a little defeated.

Grimmjow watched the whole reaction from the glass of a shut gym door. When Ichigo was a distance away he moved off with a scowl.

The next day Ichigo was still sore. His hip hurt and he wasn’t a complainer but it did hurt. He walked around very carefully and his friends noticed and asked about it but he didn’t say a lot. He was also a bit short with them because he was worried about the time he had left to interact with Grimmjow…and if Grimmjow was serious in that email draft why did he still look happy with the football team? Was that how depression worked? The school day drug on and Ichigo spent his second free period in the day going by classrooms like he was out for a stroll and glancing in them for his peer. Blue hair…you couldn’t miss that _blue hair_. Unbeknownst to Grimmjow he’d been wrong, Ichigo was actually a senior; they were both probably seniors by the haughty way that Grimmjow judged him actually. Ichigo knew this school all too well after being here for years; he was almost free and so was Grimmjow, in a good sense, if he could just help. After a long and fruitless search Ichigo was headed into a bathroom on the second floor of the high school to whizz as he’d been neglecting because walking made it easier to ignore for a while. He rounded the corner and then- A student with blue hair and blue eyes and a straight scar on his cheek with a dusting of black facial hair on his chin walked out of a stall in there.

Grimmjow’s eyes snapped eyes toward his peer coming into the bathroom. No door creaking had alerted him to another person and he was taken by surprise and looked alarmed. He yanked down his sleeve.

Ichigo was already a foot in and looked surprised, stayed back because he remembered being thrown…but the sleeve thing his eyes followed and blood was rolling down off of the other student’s fingers – a couple of streams. The sleeve was dark but Ichigo was sure he could see a darker spot. He looked back up ready to ask Grimmjow if he was ok but the other student took a few long steps and grabbed him before Ichigo could say anything. Oh god. He was going to die. Wait- He was strong too! Ichigo quickly moved his hands and grabbed Grimmjow’s forearms.

Immediately fighting off a wince to have his forearm grabbed, Grimmjow bared his teeth and snapped. “Talk to anyone about this and YOU’RE _DEAD_.” He dropped a stunned Ichigo who took his hands back and tried to storm out.

Ichigo hadn’t understood at first but now he thought he did…however, he took a risk and played dumb; he pivoted but he knew better than to grab this blue-haired student. “Wait, _wait!_ I’m so sorry. We just keep running into each other. I didn’t know you were in here or anything about where you were and I’m not trying to follow you I just really had to piss after getting held up in class and…”

Grimmjow had stopped near the way out to listen to this clueless fucking guy rambling and rambling and his anger was slowly slipping away the more of a doofus, non-threatening, that this guy was making of himself.

“…anyway. I still really have to piss but is your hand ok? You didn’t break a beaker neck in science or something with your crushing might or anything did you? Or football, I guess that would be dangerous. But are you ok?” With blood on his shirt front Ichigo smiled, even though he didn’t feel like this situation warranted a smile he did it anyway. After all it was _this week_ ; this was the week that draft had said was the end…

“No, you dumbass. I’m bleeding.” Maybe the genuine concern was what glued him here. Grimmjow usually just took care of himself, or covered it up.

When Ichigo realized he had Grimmjow’s attention he laughed a little, maybe nervously. “Oh sorry. I’ve done nothing but look like an idiot in front of you so far.”

“Not true.”

“Hmm?” Ichigo was surprised, this guy was suddenly being very decent.

“You won that race. By a _step_.” Then Grimmjow swiftly left the bathroom.

Ichigo bit his lip. He had to fucking whizz, but… _but..!_ He went back out after Grimmjow with a tiny grunt of discomfort. “Hold on!”

Like he tended to do, Grimmjow stopped and looked over a shoulder soberly. “What?”

Ichigo pointed a finger at the other student while they stood in the empty hall. “Either you eat lunch with me or I’m going to stand here until I piss myself.”

Grimmjow’s eyes popped open a little then relaxed, he turned his head away and shrugged. “Piss yourself for all I care.”

Ichigo made another unhappy sound. This actually wasn’t a bright idea but he was pretty damn determined. He was going to make a good connection with this guy and he was going to help him…whether he pissed his pants in public or not. However Ichigo noticed Grimmjow lingering. After half a minute the other student turned around and Ichigo was wiggling a bit side to side.

This was real…a little too real. “Are you fuckin’ serious?! I’ll fucking eat lunch with you,” Grimmjow ordered and pointed at the bathroom, “go!”

“ _OHMYGOD_ ,” With the other student’s eyes sharply watching him Ichigo rushed back into the bathroom, too waterlogged to think about victory right now but that was the most terrifying and satisfying whizz he’d probably ever taken. “You better not be gone!” When done Ichigo hurried back out into the hall.

Grimmjow had managed to rinse off blood at the drinking fountain and put a bandage over his injury before Ichigo got back out. He was leaning against a wall waiting. “Lunch periods are over for the day already so I hope you don’t mind ditching a class.” This ballsy fucker.

Ichigo had never ditched a class in his life but he guessed he could get away with it once…

“And you’re buying my food.”

“Eh?!” Grimmjow drove them off campus, they were allowed but to Ichigo it still felt like breaking out of jail knowing that he was not going to be back for class. They drove to a burger joint and ordered, sat down at the same table and started to unwrap their food as they talked. “So yeah. I’m ditching two hours of an advanced calc and algebra class…I really hope they don’t call my dad.”

Grimmjow couldn’t imagine sitting in a math class for two hours. That was two periods worth, _double_ the length of time. “Wow, you’re good at math.” He almost sounded sarcastic. Grimmjow bit into his burger with gusto and chewed a big bite; food tasted better when other people bought it for you.

“Um, no. I’ve got a C.” A very low C. Ichigo was embarrassed to admit that regardless. “But I thought I was. It’s just really hard advanced stuff.” He sucked at tedium. Ichigo was so tempted to start trying to figure out what was wrong in Grimmjow’s life next, what would make him type a suicide note for any reason, but he didn’t think asking would work.

Grimmjow half-pretended to choke on a big bite of his food while he caught Ichigo staring at him chewing.

Realizing that this other student actually had a sense of humor Ichigo started to laugh and then all of the sudden the laugh went screwy and fell off in an awkward way that made Ichigo yank his eyes away. Was Grimmjow just a cruel jokester or did he mean it? The joke now might’ve bothered Ichigo a little over a worry like this.

Grimmjow got the bite down just fine and drank some water before talking, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

The thoughts in that orange head ground to a halt as his peer showed him some genuine concern. Ichigo looked back. Grimmjow’s widely attentive eyes on him made him feel different suddenly and they just stared eyes on eyes for a looooooooooooong minute, before Ichigo freaked out and rushed to the fast food place’s bathroom claiming he needed to piss again. He screamed into his hands in one of the stalls.

When they got back into Grimmjow’s car it was made known that Grimmjow would ditch his other last class if Ichigo ditched his whole one. Ichigo couldn’t imagine walking in half-late so they definitely ditched. It was a pretty fun rest of the day. They went to the mall and flaunted their stuff by walking around for hours until they’d run out of stuff to see, Grimmjow bought them movie tickets wherein they snuck into another one and didn’t get caught so it was actually two movies’ worth of fun, and then Grimmjow drove Ichigo home – who usually had his dad to pick him up. By the end of the day they were actual friends!

And they stayed friends until they graduated.

College.

Careers.

Years…

Twenty years later an adult Ichigo got a weird letter in the mail, he scattered his three cats off of the mail shoved through a slot to pick up a fancy invitation to a school reunion. What was this? For college? No… His high school’s address was printed on it. _Ooo!_ Ichigo smiled immediately. He’d had a decent time in high school, hadn’t talked to a lot of people since then but heck he’d love to see some of his peers again! Ichigo marked his calendar. The next thing he knew, after an endless stream of work days, it was a month later and he was wearing a suit to go in and see his old classmates. The reunion was during summer vacation when there was no throng of kids attending. It was in the evening and it was kind of warm. Ichigo was very punctual. He saw a lot of his old teachers, some of his old friends and most importantly…

Grimmjow looked sort of different with twenty more years on him but not more different than Ichigo. They were about the same with some lines on their faces and boasting a near forty age, still had their hair, same colors, and some spring in their step. He stood apart from a lot of the people here and seemed like he was waiting on something when he saw Ichigo walk around people to get to him. Grimmjow was wearing a button-up shirt and dark jeans with some shiny black shoes. He watched with a cool neutral expression that was fringing upon friendly; he still had the straight scar on his cheek.

Ichigo was by far more smiley and tucked hair behind his ear as he walked up and shifted in his black and white suit. “Funny seeing you here.”

“Funny seeing you. You _look_ funny.”

Ichigo coughed. “That’s rude. Now I know it’s you.”

Grimmjow smirked a little and rolled his eyes then stood straight off of the wall, letting hands come out of his pockets. He extended a palm toward Ichigo then gestured inward. “Let’s take a walk.” He started to move off and Ichigo quickly followed step. Grimmjow had been bigger in high school but Ichigo’s height and build had caught up and they were about the same size now; just two average dudes. They walked down the dim or unlit hallways of their old high school, lights phasing in beams over their features and faces and a quiet that was peaceful. They noticed some of the changes around before getting out the back doors to walk outside where the track was at. They circled it at a leisurely pace.

“No scholarship?”

“Nope,” Grimmjow confirmed. “Just a position in an auto-glass shop that somehow I’m managing. You?”

Ichigo chuckled as they walked along the rubbery surface of the track in the relative dark with just ambient lighting around to help them see. “Cubicle. As far as I’m concerned I work directly for my cubicle because I hardly see any bosses. It’s math-based work…”

“Sounds boring.”

“Very. I kind of want to change jobs but college degrees and all that…”

“Money.”

“The devil’s lettuce.”

Grimmjow scoffed that wasn’t- but he paused for thought and responded differently, “You knew the whole time didn’t you?”

Ichigo blinked, “Knew what?”

The exact words were impossible to say so Grimmjow pulled up his sleeve to old scars on the inside of one arm in dim light then shook it back down.

“Oh.” Ichigo was respectful. “Yeah…” That had still been happening while they were friends probably.

“Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

“I wanted to. I just didn’t think you would have listened. I’m sorry you were hurting that bad…I figured out that being your friend might help more than just telling you what to do like I was in charge of your feelings or something.”

“You knew pretty much nothing about me.”

“I learned more as I talked to you. You give a lot up, the way you behave.” Ichigo blinked down and smiled as he watched the dark shape of their feet moving in the same stride in the direction of slowly arching white lines. “I figured it was rare, but I’m grateful we got to be friends. Now you clear something up for me…were you actually looking by accident?”

Grimmjow took a second, he’d expected the whole conversation to go terribly somber, but he realized what this meant. “No,” his answer held an amused snort back and he smirked.

Ichigo sighed and gestured around with his arms as they continued their walk around the track. “So I had a cute butt and you didn’t even tell me!”

Grimmjow still smirked a little and shrugged. “Was proving I wasn’t a perv.”

Ichigo squished his expression a little. “But you looked on purpose. You _are_ a perv.”

Getting a glimpse of his old friend, Grimmjow chuckled a very deep sound as a slight breeze carried across the track. _‘I guess I am and…’_ “I’m grateful too.”

The two old friends walked into Grimmjow’s apartment _laughing_ ; apparently someone had told a funny joke. They kicked off their shoes. Apparently no one was holding grudges about the time gap in communication.

Ichigo was able to hang his suit jacket up on a rack without dropping it as he finished a laugh. “Whew… I was sweating a ton…” he panted and turned slightly as he realized that Grimmjow was quiet and already moving up the hallway. Ichigo saw the other man’s shadow gesture for him in the dark. Ichigo followed along curiously and as he stepped out of the hallway he stopped in the open part of a loft apartment with huge windows that let you see the city lights and stars really well from two sides, especially while the apartment was so dark. “ _Wow…_ ” he gaped, looking around with a wonderous set of hazel eyes.

They looked for a minute before Grimmjow moved and said ‘lights on’ and turned on a few, just the ones that were less of a spoiler for the night’s ambiance.

Making himself comfortable on a simple and comfy couch in the middle of the living area Ichigo looked excitedly after his old friend as Grimmjow moved around the apartment. It was a plain sort of space with mostly white walls and woodgrain for texture and decoration but he wasn’t judging. This was nice. Ichigo unbuttoned his shirt a little with a slip of the tie that had been choking him, then holding a hand out when Grimmjow came back with a short glass and a bottle of brandy. Ichigo sipped a shot of the warmly burning alcohol while the owner of the apartment settled in himself with a glass on the same sort of couch opposite Ichigo’s. Ichigo tilted his head looking back at the loft and its stairs behind himself. “You sleep up _there?_ ”

“Yep.” Grimmjow was drinking his own glass of brandy and looked at the loft briefly before just leaning back and enjoying his seat on the couch. “High places make me feel powerful.”

“Yeah sure.” Ichigo’s neck straightened his head and as Grimmjow was about to take another drink he purposefully mimicked the other man’s movements.

Of course Grimmjow caught on and proceeded to copy Ichigo too; he unbuttoned his shirt and sat the same way. They were almost forty but not tired of playing games.

Ichigo nudged Grimmjow’s foot under the coffee table between the couches.

Grimmjow nudged Ichigo’s back.

They chuckled…stared for a minute…

Ichigo put his brandy down and shifted on the couch. “So…if I wanted to use the bathroom where would it be?”

Grimmjow pointed off in a direction of the ground floor and sipped his own shot of V.S.O.P. brandy.

Ichigo tilted his eyes in that direction, “And if I wanted to sleep over because you got me drunk?”

“Naturally you’d sleep in the bathtub. Especially if one shot’s all it takes.”

Ichigo developed a grin and bit the inside of his cheek when he realized it was just getting wider and wider of a grin. “Oh no, well I guess I could. What if I wanted to sleep with you though?”

Grimmjow took a moment to process before his eyes lifted to the loft and pointed upward at it before sipping the brandy again. Lowered his glass rested on top of one of his thighs in one hand and the other arm was propping up his face when Ichigo stood up to actually use the bathroom and was walking that way. Yes he was watching that ass in those slacks. “Hey,” Grimmjow barked a little. “I’ve never been with a guy.”

Ichigo quickly picked up on why that might be worth mentioning and turned slightly as he still walked toward the bathroom, “You do the same stuff you’d do to yourself…almost. It’s _easy_.” He winked playfully gesturing a little with his glass in-hand before turning to move the bathroom door.

As that cocky tangerine-headed goof vanished from sight Grimmjow was burying a smile in his glass. In a way he was remembering Ichigo threatening to piss himself if they didn’t have lunch together. Hah… Grimmjow got up to put away the brandy bottle, brought his glass up into the loft and left it on one side’s nightstand of the flat king-size bed. He switched on a couple lights and started to shake out and straighten the covers and pillows. If there was at least one thing he spent his hard-earned money on it was definitely comfort – hence the huge bed. Scratching his neck Grimmjow tried to think of what the hell else he should be doing. He stuffed some of his scattered clothes into drawers in the bedframe and picked up everything else miscellaneous to find a place for that stuff. While he had a drawer pulled out he picked up the bottle of his personal lubricant and looked it over. Was this fine? Lotion, tissues, lube, condoms…Grimmjow was starting to get embarrassed that he wasn’t totally confident; he felt his face heating up. The man rubbed his cheeks and ran his fingers’ pads over slight black stubble. Maybe he should shave his face… He pondered if he should shave anywhere else or why he was so damn worried about everything concerning himself all of the sudden. Finishing the rest of his brandy solved that: past washing himself off he didn’t give a fuck.

A spritely and shirtless Ichigo came softly up the stairs to the loft and caught Grimmjow standing by the bed and staring into space. Wow, this was a huge bed! All of this behavior made him feel younger… He announced his presence with a smile and a remark, “Your turn, clean up.” Ichigo wandered around to the opposite side of the bed that Grimmjow was on, set his finished brandy glass down, dropped his shirt and rolled onto the downy comforter back-down and just laid there. “It’s so sooooooft.” He closed his eyes.

There had been a momentary glance of something black on Ichigo’s back that he’d seen… Grimmjow watched before he snickered his way away to the bathroom.

When Ichigo looked at his old friend’s side of the bed he noticed bottles and tissues. Crawling into a slanted position where he could reach them Ichigo looked the stuff over, including the condoms. It wasn’t a long time before Grimmjow got back, only difference was he had unbuttoned his shirt all the way, and then Ichigo burrowed under the comfy downy comforter. The mattress was ridiculously comfortable too…ugh… He wiggled around a bit until he took his pants and socks off then peeked up and dropped them out of the covers and onto the floor. “Lights off.” The lights turned themselves off!

Grimmjow walked around to his own side tossing his clothes off, one piece at a time. He wasn’t wearing underwear and slid under the covers where Ichigo was happily lurking.

Merrily Ichigo let Grimmjow come to him, both on their sides but opposite ones to face each other and propped up on an arm each.

“Please tell me you still wear jockstraps.”

“Says the jock who isn’t wearing anything.”

“Hey I _used to_ … Also not a jock anymore.”

“Well you’re going to have to touch and find out.”

Grimmjow realized something and stared past Ichigo’s shoulder. “Ah, the fuckin’ windows…” One wall of the loft on Ichigo’s side was all glass. He should have pulled down the shade.

“It’s fine, leave them! I like the stars.” Ichigo scooted in closer and put his lips up gently to Grimmjow’s savoring that first kiss. He liked the way Grimmjow started ignoring the windows and kissing back. A hand instinctively grabbed his waist. Ichigo started to giggle a little as he pulled his lips away but they stayed close and he slid a hair-dusted leg up between Grimmjow’s and pressed his thigh upward until he felt parts that were _not_ legs…

Since the slide was gradual Grimmjow didn’t flinch and moved the hand on Ichigo lower until he felt a strap. “You are wearing one…” He was very tempted to snap it.

“Well I like the way they make my butt look,” Ichigo admitted.

“ _I_ like they way they make your butt look…” Grimmjow was finding this a little bit easy, like Ichigo had said.

Some heavy making out and probing and their hands sort of knew what to grasp around for; they just had to figure out how exactly their touch worked best on the other one but the easy exploring was just that, very easy. It felt good too and neither of them had gone into a hopeless daze of wanton neediness yet. They’d decided to wait on using condoms. They were both still on their sides facing each other for the most part.

Ichigo breathed a little harder as Grimmjow’s hands had gotten under his jock strap and were thoughtfully kneading his erect shaft and glans with some added lubrication – just a bit of lotion. Sometimes they groped at his butt.

Grimmjow had discovered that he just liked grinding against Ichigo’s thigh with one of the other man’s slippery hands holding his erection close to that hot skin and his balls just dragging over it constantly. It was the fastest he’d ever started to sweat in his life.

Mouths were sometimes at play and finding different places to kiss.

Finally there came a point where Ichigo’s lust got the better of him and after breaking lips with Grimmjow he talked closely while a hand on Grimmjow’s cock played with just the head and his other hand touched the man’s lower abdominals. “I’m gonna make you cum. Get a condom.”

Those were like magic words. They sounded horribly awesome coming out of Ichigo’s sweet mouth… Grimmjow sucked in a breath and let it out slow as near his groin was touched; that spurred some sensations, even just a light touch. “Mmmfh.” He hated to lean any way away to get what Ichigo asked for but it was back to sharing warmth soon enough; he kept just one hand on Ichigo’s hip after handing the flat package over in the dark and using a tissue to get lotion off of himself – Ichigo suggested that.

Ichigo tore the thick wrapper immediately and found Grimmjow’s stiffened cock under the covers with his hands and pinched the condom’s tip and rolled the plastic cover down over the smooth glans and firm shaft until the base. Then he kissed Grimmjow, let go and laid on his stomach with a pillow under his head. This would be an easy position and if Grimmjow’s size was any suggestion it would feel really good. He left his legs somewhat apart under the covers. There was no need to take his jock strap off for this. “I trust you to find the right hole.”

Grimmjow scoffed and chuckled, “If you have more than one, I have _questions_.” He grabbed lube, that much he did know he needed, and carefully figured out how to kneel around Ichigo’s legs – not on them. Grimmjow licked his lips looking down at a very relaxed Ichigo’s svelte and sloping back with a jagged black tattoo of two big, mirrored horns right in the middle of it. The funny realization of the fact that Ichigo had gotten a tattoo before him, and the sincere realization that Ichigo completely trusted him were kind of…special. Grimmjow smoothed his hands over the tattooed skin down Ichigo’s back and got a hold of the other man’s very cute butt with the covers nudged back so that he could see as much as possible in dim light. “Any tips on not hurting you?” Grimmjow was asking as he crouched and lined himself up, his body was cooperative even though he was not a young man.

Ichigo wasn’t going to ask the man fresh to this kind of sex to do anything extravagant. “Mmm, slow and steady straight in. You can use your fingers first if you don’t mind. I’ll say something if it hurts. Your nails are trimmed right?”

“No I’m wearing claws. I apologize to your butthole in advance.”

It seemed like Grimmjow was fine with that and such a line got Ichigo laughing then humming softly into his pillow the next moment as a finger did slide into him. Ichigo just hugged the pillow and smiled with his eyes closed as Grimmjow figured this out with all the clues. An excited charge raced over Ichigo’s spine suddenly as that finger barely brushed something _sensitive_. As it was taken out the lubed head of Grimmjow’s cock pressed against his hole. It pressed a little harder until Ichigo’s body gave and slid in stretching the muscles and Ichigo’s hands squeezed the pillow. Against the jock strap’s clothy hammock his erection under him would just have to wait a little while because if he touched himself right now it would be too much and he would cum too soon.

Grimmjow exhaled from the tightness and started to slide in more like something was pulling him in, a little faster than intended, but it was so-

Ichigo flinched and made a long sound into the pillow.

Grimmjow stopped pushing the penetration immediately. “Aah…that hurt?”

Ichigo was in a daze and turned his head so he could be heard without his mouth against the pillow. “No. That was my prostate.” The opposite of hurt. Grimmjow’s penetration angle was a little bit down from straight and that sensitive little zing from pressure felt really-

Bewilderment! “Ok. And that means… _good..?_ ” Grimmjow was really in the weeds now.

“Like an on switch. It’s a good spot, but keep going.” Ichigo let Grimmjow get it in him until the point where the other man’s pubes touched his ass. Ichigo practically melted and rubbed his hips backward, keeping them lifted slightly and using his core to stay slightly lifted. “And you know the rest,” he panted. Ichigo’s tattooed back flexed.

Grimmjow’s teeth were biting his lip as he got the first full squeeze and several long moments to realize what he was doing was real and not a dream. Fuck yeah he knew the rest! The man started to work Ichigo’s body, slow with a rolling rock of his hips and longer draws in and out but to the same depth every time. Oh fuck it was better than a dream could ever be. _‘Wow…’_

This was a pace Ichigo could masturbate to and, keeping his jock strap’s cupping cloth aside, he reached down to his own cock with some lotion still on it and slid his hand and fingers around it the way he liked, keeping his hips up from the bedding. This bed was getting even warmer and the fact that the blankets smelled like Grimmjow was even better. The pillows too…Ichigo buried his face in his and rocked his body back a little to compliment the other man’s movements. This was good sex. If someone in high school had told him he’d be getting into bed with this odd-tempered guy when they were almost forty after twenty years of not seeing Grimmjow, Ichigo would have laughed at them. Now he was starting to feel like he wanted to see Grimmjow every day, be it the euphoria of the sex or just the fact that he realized that he should have kept in touch. Ichigo chuckled among the pleasure, he felt like this was making up for time lost. His body was so warm and the feeling of Grimmjow’s hips pushing up on his butt and nudging his body forward over and over was so good.

Grimmjow’s head was almost reeling unsteadily because he was enjoying this so much, the smoothness _and_ the tightness…well and the fact that it was his rather good friend. With a feel for this now he knew he could do something else with his hands other than guide now that they were properly set up. Grimmjow came down, laying his chest on Ichigo’s tattooed back but supporting most of his weight on arms that slid forearms under Ichigo’s torso, and took to deeper, slower thrusts.

They were both sweating; even the covers being low and exposing them to air…it was still so warm in here. The sound of their breathing came at different times, one breathing a little harder than the other.

Ichigo’s nerves surged as he realized how hot Grimmjow’s body felt down against his and they rocked their hips almost in the same time with long pleased breaths taking the place of any sustainable words. He was quite glad to still have Grimmjow to spend time with and he would cling to that marvel of life. With Grimmjow biting on his ears, neck and back, Ichigo was at least coherent enough to realize after a time enjoying this that he really wanted to make Grimmjow’s head whirl. He had a tricky-trick up his metaphorical sleeve. Slowly, to feel how the other man was reacting, Ichigo was closing his legs and tightening himself a little at a time while masturbating.

It didn’t hurt Grimmjow just kept going, even got a little more energetic about it, so the tighter measures were pretty damn effective. From this Grimmjow remembered himself reaching a peak of pleasure and tightly clinging onto Ichigo while huffing and pushing strong, slow and deep thrusts very firmly up against the supple curves of Ichigo ass until he absolutely blew. “Oh _fuck_ ~”

Ichigo was thrilled and while Grimmjow was riding out his own orgasm he was stroking himself with more energy and stroking the hair over one of Grimmjow’s forearms. The tangerine-haired man cupped his hand around his glans and blew cum into his palm when he’d had about all he could take. Ichigo felt satisfaction and overwhelming warmth as he didn’t try to roll Grimmjow off or say anything else. He realized that Grimmjow had pulled out a moment later and then was kind of cold as the other man moved around, only…Ichigo discovered that Grimmjow didn’t want to be done with his body.

Grimmjow’s breath was ragged, “Is it ok if I just cum on you?”

“Yep.” If Grimmjow was able to cum again he wouldn’t put a stop to that. Ichigo was surprised to feel the other man _really_ pick up his rear end; now he was on his knees. He heard a condom come off and Grimmjow carried on by fucking Ichigo’s thighs as he held them together. Telling himself that Grimmjow was worshiping his ass on some level, very amused by that idea, Ichigo let himself shamelessly enjoy this with his mouth slightly open and definitely drooling on the pillow. He was inclined to help squeeze his thighs together as he was on his knees and found that an extra reward for that was freeing Grimmjow’s hands up to do other things like…push his fingers into Ichigo’s hole and find that ‘on switch’ again. “Hhhhaaa…haaaa..!” Ichigo’s body started to freak out. Small jolts of pleasure to pretty slutty sounds that he had no idea if he should be making or not happened. When Grimmjow worked up to a perfectly hard erection again and came it splashed the back of Ichigo’s cock and hands that were shamelessly clutching it as Ichigo started to hit another peak again too. He was surprised but he did cum again. Now Ichigo had semen dripping down his stomach and he was jittery with pleasure and extremely satisfied. “Ooooh _ooooooh_ … You _animal_ …” A brain high on good sex was trying to tell Ichigo to lick his fingers clean but he just didn’t want to move much.

“Ok…but which one?” Grimmjow tested, in better shape for talking sense.

“I dunno…an animal that fucks a lot,” Ichigo babbled. “You won this race.”

“It’s not a race!” Chuckling Grimmjow let the other man tip over, grabbed Ichigo a tissue and pulled the covers up again, laying down to rest with a long and happy exhale. He was tired and he was _very_ happy. A kiss seemed apt. He kissed Ichigo on the cheek then on the lips. “Nice tattoo.”

“Thanks, getting it _huuuuurt._ ” Ichigo smiled, well accepting of that even though he was still babbling and he put both arms around his old frie- well, _current_ friend.

Maybe just a minute here to catch their breath before a shower or something…

It was so cozy though. With the glittery city and starry-scape at his back Ichigo fell asleep against Grimmjow, clinging onto the other man with a cozy snuggle.

Grimmjow fell asleep with the best feelings he’d had about life for a while, since life was a challenge it was nice to get a break from the difficult bits. Ichigo had been a terrific person to reconnect with, particularly because Ichigo had been a terrific person all along. He liked his friend.

They fell asleep next to each other a lot after that and, whether it was just the good company or the sex, for many nights they repeated their happy little habit as friends with _exceptional_ benefits.

**End**

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	4. All We Do Is... (mega smut fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two professional vers sluts. They have money and they have time. Everything else is forgettable and all they care to do is fuck. This is smut. Pure smut.  
> THE ENTIRETY OF “ALL WE DO IS...” IS NOW HERE IN SECTION 4. This is part 1 and 2 together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Ending Patched: I noticed repetitive text and their orgasms were far too many. lol Somehow a partial draft got mixed in with the final version at the very end. It's been fixed. Orgasms and flow have been restored. Everybody get back to partying now!
> 
> Do yourself a favor and READ THESE. Seriously.
> 
> EXTRA TAGS - it's kinky and smutty as fuck in here!  
> >BASIC: alternate universe, characters are adults, many pairings, every man in this is horny and gay, sex-focused, bara, Ichigo is a real piece of work…, Grimmjow the sugar daddy, alcohol, comedy/humor, luxury life, hypersexual/satyromania (toward men)  
> >CHARACTER TRAITS: muscular and athletic guys, swimmer/lean guys, guys with tattoos and piercings, cut and uncut cocks, shaven and body hair, handsome fuckers in suits and exercise/yoga clothes, interracial  
> >SEX TECHNIQUES/SITUATIONS: protected and unprotected sex, sex with strangers, fucking hired help, fucking the neighbors, threesomes and moresomes, outdoor sex, angry/rough sex, vanilla sex, fingering, masturbation, autofellatio, anal (seeding, gaping), oral (rimjobs, blowjobs, face-fucking, deep-throating, swallowing), handjobs, cumshots, multiple orgasms, glory hole variation, biting  
> >FETISHES AND KINKS: sluts, sugar daddy, maid fetish, role playing, massages, muscle worship, variable amounts of body hair, yoga ‘lessons’, toys, cum-slut, exhibitionism, voyeurism (spying), recording/streaming, teasing, spanking, bondage, humiliation, dominance and submission, master and slave, psychological manipulation, sadism/psychological torture, name-calling, cock and ball torture (cages, cock slapping), slight watersports, feet things
> 
> this is a fucking nightmare to tag- THIS TAG LIST IS RIDICULOUS, HALP  
>    
> EXTRA PAIRINGS:  
> Grimmjow x Renji; Ichigo x Renji  
> Grimmjow x Aizen; Ichigo x Aizen  
> Grimmjow x Tosen; Ichigo x Tosen  
> Grimmjow x Bazz  
> Renji x Bazz
> 
> EXTRA CHARACTER APPEARANCES:  
> Renji Abarai  
> Sosuke Aizen  
> Kaname Tosen  
> Ichimaru Gin  
> Coyote Starrk  
> Rangiku Matsumoto (mentions)  
> Bazzard Black "Bazz"

**“All We Do Is…”**

(part 1 & 2)

Some people’s lives have lots and lots of wholesome meaning. Ain’t nothing wrong with that however, such might work for the majority but it _doesn’t_ work for everybody. You see I don’t give a shit about most things and I’m perfectly happy, partially due to the fact that I’m currently working on a project: cultivating this guy I know…with my _dick_. He’s free to leave whenever he wants, but he never does. He’s thought about it, but he always stays. I know it’s for the sex. He used to be a sad joe until I walked into his yoga class one day and charged his urge for fun. Changed his fucking life. Now we’re partners and we share a mansion, I built it, but that’s beside the point. You see we live in this yuppy city with a lot of travel and activity regulations so where you live is the most free space you get. Day to day _he_ ‘pretends’ to be a decent yoga instructor and a barista, and _I_ ‘pretend’ to be a decent architect and engineer. We’re actually just sluts. Wear that wholesome façade or be crucified, you know? We work. We come home. We do other shit. It’s all forgettable. That’s why sex is always the means to the end. Pleasure as a sense of meaning. As long as we can get it up and get it on however we want it, that’s what matters. All we do is… _fuck_.

…but I’ll give y’all a tip if you’ve got the cash to burn: If you want a guy to like you regardless, pick him up in a sportscar then let him _keep it_.

A relationship formed and picked up speed. A rich man who’d previously been selling his soul to industry now sold it to someone for a new kind of company, and a middle-class man who was used to doing what he was told, always being on time and coming home to a depressingly lonely apartment leapt into the lap of luxury being told that they were equal and in this open relationship he only had to give a shit about one person consistently; all the others were extra. It was not that they didn’t have _fine_ lives already, it was just the idea of more pleasure and freedom.

Entering their ‘quaint’ mansion after driving home in his cherry red sportscar, of several months’ ownership, _Ichigo_ , pale of fair shaven face, swimmer’s body, bright hazel eyes and orange hair, slammed the white and glass front door hard enough to rattle it on its hinges and shake the chandelier overhead. This place immediately smelled like carpet cleaners and tacos. He sourly pitched his keys at a wall; disregarding the fact that tacos usually made him happy. Sharp, heavy keys went through his side of the drywall. Looking at the keys and the hole Ichigo scrunched his face. Whatever.

Through the huge house _Grimmjow_ , tanned of angular face with light stubble, thick body, fiercely blue eyes and blue hair, heard all of this and irritably poked his head around from the kitchen to where he could see the open foyer across the house and around a large staircase. “If you just jacked something up _you’re_ fixing it.” He’d been at home all day being domestic and shit.

“Bite me,” Ichigo snapped with an attitude and skulked where he could be seen better from the foyer. Someone had narrowly cut him off while driving home and now he was _crabby_. He stared far across the wing of the mansion at the other man and dropped his coat, his shoes _and_ his yoga duffel bag on the floor in a messy pile and walked away from it into the other wing of the brightly lit mansion over soft carpet – which was designed so nice, open and luxurious for appearance and comfort.

“Don’t you leave that shit there,” Grimmjow hissed, starting to leave the kitchen after wiping off his hands in just a pair of sweatpants, an apron and a testy mood. This man’s upper body was obviously muscular. He was stalking toward Ichigo’s mess in the foyer who was walking away from him intentionally fast.

“I’m leaving it _there!_ ” Well _one_ of them was behaving like trash today.

Grimmjow got to the foyer and started picking up Ichigo’s stuff; he preferred the foyer to stay tidy because if they had unexpected company the impression a mess would set could be damaging. Also _tripping hazards_. The coat was hung up, shoes put in a pair on a rack and the yoga duffel set by the wall. What did Ichigo keep in that thing?! Bricks?! Grimmjow might be pissed off but he wasn’t rude to go snooping through Ichigo’s stuff. He turned to go find that- Thought screeched to a halt as Grimmjow noticed keys hanging on a hole in the drywall. He bristled and grumbled, “What the fuck?” then took them out of the wall and dropped the keys in a perfectly good _key-bowl_ on a table with crumbles of the drywall on top of it – which _should_ have been used. Grimmjow went stalking after his partner to figure out what Ichigo’s deal was…who’d just- TROMPED ACROSS HIS _FRESHLY RAKED_ CARPET. “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Grimmjow’s entire body bristled as he stared at footprints across the soft white carpet through a broad wing of the house. THAT SIDE HAD TAKEN HIM _TWO HOURS_ TO RAKE.

Ichigo had gone the roundabout way to the kitchen _because_ , and came back to watch Grimmjow sizzle.

Grimmjow looked up and glared.

Right now the apathy was strong with this one as he munched on a freshly made taco, at his partner’s expense, and watched the other man from a safe distance.

“You _sonofabitch_ ,” Grimmjow spat the words quickly and glared at the man eating _his_ food.

“Bite me, and _screw_ you.” Leaving feetieprints Ichigo chewed taco and stepped on the carpet again to get to the couches of a bright and high-ceiling room – a lavish entertainment room with a big television. Laying back-down to see the T.V. he faced away on the couch, stretched his legs in fire patterned yoga pants and put his feet up on the arm. A crabby Ichigo, with a face-full of taco, paid Grimmjow little mind but his intention was certainly to annoy the other man. It was working too well. He was looking around himself for the T.V. remote and getting crumbs and cheese shreds on the couch.

Fairly steamed Grimmjow stalked over in shake. He flipped Ichigo onto his stomach, who’d continued eating his commandeered taco while laying on the couch. Then he yanked their pants down and plucked a moderate sized bottle of lubricant from a spot under the furniture – one of literally a hundred other hiding places for these bottles around the mansion. Flipping his apron up Grimmjow let go of Ichigo’s yoga pants with a satisfying _snap_.

“Yowch!” Before the inevitable though Ichigo quickly finished his food and swallowed. _Gulp!_ He gave Grimmjow an approving gesture.

This made Grimmjow even more ticked off; the veins on his forehead, arms, legs and a rage boner lifted.

This wasn’t real punishment; this was actually kind of _fun!_ Ichigo’s eyes widened when with a few rough gestures Grimmjow was angrily humping him into the couch material to beat the band with a wide spread. Legs sprawled, panting and mutually grunting. Ichigo clung to the cushions of the couch and forgot about the T.V. remote while the other man made use of him; it pleased Ichigo to be used like this, but it was a little much after eating that taco… After a bit he felt Grimmjow pull out and cum on his back…right on his shirt. “Hey..!” Ichigo fussed, with his bare ass a bit red on the sides from where the other man’s hands had been squeezing.

With a satisfied cock and his sweatpants around his ankles Grimmjow’s strong hands gripped and pulled the cushions off of the couch and Ichigo with them in a tumble. “Screw _you_.” The standing man’s cut member swayed as it relaxed and blue eyes stared down… Getting a satisfactory look at the puzzled-looking man on the floor, Grimmjow pulled up his sweatpants, dusted off the apron and started to walk off from the disassembled heap. He also had left feetieprints on the soft floor covering and swore that this was the last time he ever personally messed with carpet… He hated that chore anyway. He’d teach Ichigo to do it or hire somebody else. Now back to cooking more tacos.

Watching the other man move off without making sure that he was satisfied too, Ichigo laid on the cushions from the disassembled couch with his pants still down, jerking off until he got to cum. “Uuuuh!” He shuddered and let it fall on the equally white carpet. _Revenge_. And he wasn’t crabby anymore! “I don’t know how to tell you this but,” Ichigo called as he started making a fort out of the couch cushions, “there’s a _random_ hole in the wall above the key bowl.” Naturally holes needed to be filled.

Distant, Grimmjow was clattering things around in the kitchen, probably intentionally ignoring that remark.

Ichigo didn’t know how to drywall. Grimmjow would fix it though! “Also thanks for the taco! It was really good!”

“You’re fuckin’ welcome.” He’d sorted one hole at least. Indeed, holes needed to be filled.

First thing the next morning Grimmjow was up _early_ , leaving a slumbering Ichigo in their plush and comfy bed upstairs. That little monster looked like an angel when he was asleep. Grimmjow shaved his face, cleaned up and dressed himself in a dark suit and tie, looking super nice to cover up his ravenous personality. He almost looked like a _sane_ member of society! He did it for work. Where Ichigo took pretending more like a game Grimmjow treated it more seriously; he had to. The fairly serious man was also not holding any grudges about yesterday; he never did. After checking on the time, and he had plenty of it, Grimmjow was assembling lunch to-go in the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ichigo had gotten up and come downstairs from the huge staircase looking terribly sleepy but himself uniformed for his own work at the coffee shop, and strode around into the wing of the mansion with their large grey, white and steely themed kitchen. He noticed Grimmjow and kissed his partner ‘good morning’. The whole layout of this house was really open and airy. Grimmjow was clear: this was _their_ house, not his – even if he owned and had built it, so this was _their_ kitchen too. Ichigo was allowed to do anything Grimmjow could.

Grimmjow rumbled the words ‘good morning’ back.

Happily Ichigo started making himself coffee in that special way he did – barista skills and all. Fresh whipped cream, perfectly roasted and caramel beans topped with syrup and hands turning around mugs and silvery tumblers. The smell was utterly orgasmic.

Fuck that smelled good, intending to ask Ichigo for a coffee Grimmjow turned around and found Ichigo had set his coffee aside in a mug and was up on the marble island counter without a clear purpose.

Ichigo swiped a dishrag and stuffed it into the front of his pants, sitting on his legs at the edge of the counter with his feet hanging off and looking back at the man in a suit.

 _Woah now_ … Grimmjow was locked in a stare.

Invitation that it was…Ichigo reinforced this by pulling his uniform’s tan slacks and his underwear down in the back, showing off the plump curve of his toned butt. He looked expectant. “Ok so, cum _in me_ this time.”

“My suit…” was the first thing the business-dressed man of blue hair grumbled, with a slanted expression. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo’s face.

“Keep it on.”

Grimmjow’s expression went flat. Well fuck.

“Are you about to start complaining?”

“ _Yes_.” That didn’t mean Grimmjow wouldn’t fuck him though. “You could’ve asked while we were in _bed_.”

“If I wanted vanilla I would have added it to my coffee.”

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. There were twenty more suits in their closet if this one was disheveled he supposed. Instead of passing this up, he set everything down and pulled up a chair to kneel on behind his horny partner. Grimmjow was tall but these counters were still a little high for this kind of thing. Pulling Ichigo’s ass out a little more his partner’s balls slipped out and touched the jarringly cold counter.

 _So cold!_ Ichigo flinched immediately. “H-Hey!” His asshole puckered tightly as they hiked up.

Grimmjow could tell and leaned down with his tie dangling.

Ichigo happily melted as a tongue licking his behind and lips kissing it made him less tense.

When he could tell that his partner’s body was more cooperative Grimmjow straightened up again and spread his suit’s dark jacket. Now he was going to have to rebrush his damn teeth. The business-dressed man loosened his tie and flipped the long bit over a shoulder, then unbuckled his belt and let his pants slip to pull his briefs down, kneeling on the chair. “Reach that,” Grimmjow pointed at a clear bottle next to some of the coffee-making supplies.

Ichigo took notice and placed the bottle next to one of his bent legs, taking a little to apply to himself, his pink hole…not as tight as it used to be because Grimmjow and select others had used the hell out of it. “Make sure you cum _in me_ though.” His nerves prickled eagerly.

“ _Before_ work?” Grimmjow swore Ichigo was going to regret these choices.

“You deaf? I want it in me for a while.”

Grimmjow swatted Ichigo’s behind who yiped.

Ichigo grumbled softly.

Grimmjow rolled up his sleeves and stroked his tan-colored and cut cock with a bit of lubricant until he was pretty hard, then made his flexible pal here lean over until Ichigo’s nose touched the counter. Two slippery fingers from the other hand fit into a squeezing pink hole and Grimmjow fucked his bent partner with them. He could still jerk off too as long as he didn’t have to hold Ichigo down.

Positioned like a frog Ichigo’s mouth hung open a little. He clutched his cock in his slacks with the dishrag and massaged it rather than stroking. The firmness of a fattened cock through cloth…even his own…was turning him on too. He bumped his coffee with his elbow though! The carefully made brew spilled all across the counter! Narrowly missing his leg and knee, it spread the melting whipped cream over the marble and dripped off the other side. “Aaaw…” He was kind of upset but he started to care more about the fingering as the two rubbed his prostate. With zings of pleasure to accompany his eager nerves Ichigo felt more like melting. “ _Mmmmnnn~_ ”

Grimmjow let go of himself and while still fingering his partner’s hole he played with Ichigo’s balls. It was mind-boggling how Ichigo always maintained smooth balls…the amount of dedication that took when you had to shave them… The most Grimmjow preferred for himself personally was trimming. “You show these off to people at work?”

Ichigo panted, “I would if I had enough time.”

“Fifteen minutes is enough.” Grimmjow’s free erection was drooling jealously from the darker tan glans, and his guts prickled with want of the heat his fingers felt. Fuck. He pulled them out and left Ichigo wanting for a few moments to see how badly it was reciprocated.

“Only if it’s you…” Ichigo made a short and irritated growl.

“What was that?”

“I said, I’d rather show you my balls and also I love your cock but it should be _in me_ by now…I’m gonna be late- Haaah…” Ichigo stopped mouthing off when his partner gave his balls a light squeeze but he picked his nose up off the counter only to have it shoved down again and Grimmjow’s cock piercing into his ass – oh there it was! A slippery squeeze. Slow fucking after penetration drug the pleasure out. Ichigo had pathetic stamina this morning and came into the dishrag almost immediately but managed to hold a little back. The warm cum saturated the cloth around his glans and his mouth and tongue were on the counter. He’d have a little more cum to gush for when it was over, but Grimmjow was taking his time on purpose Ichigo suspected. “I’m gonna be _late_ …” he whined sounding lusty despite this.

“Should’ve thought of that before you,” Grimmjow grunted, “asked for dick.” On the giving end Grimmjow took it slow because he liked this position, he was careful on his knees on the backless chair not to fall. The chair was at least padded, so it was actually helping. Grimmjow got a hard shot of pleasure into his gut and spine as he held onto Ichigo’s hips, thrusts getting more determined and pulling Ichigo’s butt back into them.

Ichigo was still squished like a frog on the counter and Grimmjow made this heaven because he didn’t even consciously have to do anything for the pleasure. “Did you fix the wall?” he gasped.

“I’ll fix it…when I have _time_.” Currently filling another hole right now! He hadn’t fixed the drywall yet but he would after work and a trip to the hardware depot. Grimmjow wasn’t going to force Ichigo to do it. Sensation rolled through the business-dressed man’s hips and into thighs and his stomach and spine before the minutes of pleasure had their way. Grimmjow came, though he could have gone for longer, and packed the fluid as deep as his cock could go and breathed hard. When he pulled out there were a few drips of fluid and a string of it from his rounded glans to Ichigo’s hole before distance severed it. He watched his partner’s balls tense up harshly then drop back down.

Ichigo had another orgasm but couldn’t cum again so soon though his poor balls tried. “Mmmnnn…” He was still on top of the counter for another minute recovering. “Thank you so much…”

Grimmjow grunted.

They both sighed a long and satisfied sound, then wiped off and started dressing back up.

Grimmjow put the chair back on the other side of the counter, noticing a stain from spilled coffee on the carpet. Well that sucked.

The part-time barista fellow cleaned up what he could and they decided just to have someone skilled come in and take care of this. It was easier. At least it would smell like tasty coffee until then! Ichigo had pointed that out.

Grimmjow didn’t really care but it was fine. He had to go brush his teeth. In the mirror there he discovered that he had to change his suit…cum had gotten on it. Damn.

Ichigo came around to the bathroom to drop the cum-stained dishrag in a basket and happened to show it to Grimmjow before he did so and the other man took it away, licked the cum off with a long swipe and then handed it back before getting about brushing his teeth. Ichigo had frozen and stared, holding onto the cloth a moment longer. That was…hot…

Grimmjow didn’t pay his partner much mind and rinsed out his mouth then brushed his teeth.

Watching a refined-looking man licking _his cum_ off of a dishrag almost made Ichigo hard again and he was too distracted to remake his coffee before he left, plus Grimmjow told him to go get him another suit. Ichigo happily did so then kissed Grimmjow ‘goodbye’ before he left for work. That was no chaste kiss. Somebody was definitely late by a good bit and stood sheepishly in his work apron at the coffee shop as his boss scolded him…but he had an ass full of cum so he wasn’t too bummed about getting yelled at.

When Ichigo got home from a decent day at work he parked his car close to the mansion on the concrete driveway, all gleaming and proud a brilliant red sportscar after a carwash and wax, and had noticed a service van outside of their classy mansion but saw no one in it. So they must be inside! Ichigo was _very_ curious. Entering the mansion the man of orange hair, and still in his coffee shop uniform, noticed that the drywall had been repaired in the foyer and also that he heard noises coming from the wing of the house and a room by the kitchen – another luxurious sort of room only it had their dining table with too many chairs in the center under a chandelier. Ichigo left his stuff by the door in an orderly way this time and walked in with just socks and his uniform to find the noise. Easy. Around the table Grimmjow was on the floor and on top of the guy they’d hired to clean the carpets taking a healthy tribal tattooed dick right up the ass. It looked like fun, or at least they made it look fun! “You’re home early,” Ichigo prodded, leaning a hip against a wall by the kitchen to watch. He could smell their arousals form here.

The ‘cleaning man’ in bliss flinched when he realized another voice and stared straight at Ichigo, ceasing to move his hips the amount he had been. His hair-dusted balls stopped bouncing and thighs stopped flexing. The long line and curved shape of his uncut and tattooed cock gripped by a condom stilled. One hand was gripping close to a gothic ‘6’ and a smaller ‘9’ tattooed on one side of his employer’s lower back.

Dripping sweat off his muscular body, Grimmjow didn’t bother to look over, “You’re just fuckin’ late,” still moving up and down without more than a tie on and several dark hickies on his shoulders. He stared square at the distracted guy under him. “C’mon man, _fuck!_ ”

Ichigo shrugged and wandered off without a care to go wash work off, calling out before he’d completely gone away, “Hi Renji,” definitely talking to the muscular and tattoo-covered cleaning guy who he apparently knew by name already!

The guy under Grimmjow, grinned when he realized that no one was pissed, and grabbed Grimmjow’s hips and started moving his again. So Renji returned to panting and fucking the shit out of Grimmjow who eventually made him hold on by the tie and slap his bouncing cock around. The fun persisted!

Grimmjow was notably a wild ride, and when it came to needing Renji for something Grimmjow was usually all over that. Dibs. His shorter blue hair was very messed up.

Renji’s long red hair was sprawled over the carpet. The heavily tattooed man came with a groan into the condom, and then his wild fuck got up into a plank and used Renji’s open mouth to catch his load.

Grimmjow had leaned over Renji’s face pumping down and supporting himself on his hands and feet.

Lips up to trimmed blue pubes Renji gripped the other man’s pair of lightly hairy balls against his chin and swallowed.

“Oh fuck…” A snarling Grimmjow came as Renji sucked his glans into his throat and almost gagged. They’d been at this twice now since Renji had shown up. The first time had been in the study and drawing room upstairs, a very nice handjob but curiously there was no carpet in there for Renji to clean; typically Renji did much more than clean carpets though. “Fuck…” Grimmjow hissed curses as Renji slid the glans back into his mouth, squeezed Grimmjow’s muscle-bound thighs with blue hairs and sucked the remaining cum out of his dick. When satisfied, Grimmjow rolled off of the other man and laid on the carpet – tired. “Now get the fuck out before ya kill me.”

“Mmm…” Renji was swallowing spit that tasted like semen as he sat up and took off his condom. “I can’t let you die, that’d _kill_ my fun.”

As he smirked about Renji’s smart remark Grimmjow’s muscled torso and chest were rising and falling as he caught his breath. His tan and cut cock was relaxing so no veins showed. This carpet was heavenly soft; Renji had cleaned them all and done a good job.

Packing up and pleasantly tired, toolbelt clinking and bigger tools already taken out to his van, Renji had tied up his mane of red hair again was finally ready to go. These guys always paid him really well for his work so that was _great_. Renji was just leaving an invoice paper with Ichigo at the door; Grimmjow was busy doing something upstairs and yelling into a phone right now. Distant yelling in the background, Renji gave Ichigo a pleasant smile, both smartly shaven of face, as they stood in the foyer. “Your man’s wild.”

“Oh definitely.” Ichigo had to agree with their special little _handyman_ who helped them out _frequently_ with maintenance, cleaning and anything else they didn’t want to do or didn’t want to do alone.

Renji observed as Ichigo took the invoice paper with a gentle smile.

Ichigo glanced over its signatures then ignored the rest and took a step forward. “Do you like yoga?”

Renji felt his guts tighten. “Mmm?” Cute guy said what?

“Let me teach you a position…” Ichigo tossed the paper onto the table by the key-bowl. Now one fact was certain, _very_ certain: Grimmjow was wild and rough but Ichigo was _crazy_ , addicted to having his way, _so much_ that this alone was much of what kept him in this relationship and at the mansion. Grimmjow gave him his way _endlessly_ , and by now Ichigo was used to making other people do things his way too. He didn’t force them, he just made his way too enticing for most people to refuse.

Renji found himself out on the front entrance’s step in broad daylight kneeling down on all-hairy-fours like a dog with his underwear and work jeans down, toolbelt off and shirt shoved up. A bare, slippery cock shoved down in his ass before his other employer would let him go. The tattooed handyman was cumming on the doormat but it didn’t matter, a hose could clean that up, and it was a good thing there was a fence and nature encircling the huge yards around the mansion so no one could see what was happening! Renji was fine with all this.

“Mmmm~ Good job, hold that position.” Ichigo’s tone was amused but a bit condescending as he watched how Renji’s tattoo patterned flesh braced against him, especially the muscular flexing back. The instructor, and otherwise employer, stood over his handyman’s hips and pushed and pulled his rigid cock down into the other man’s ass with force enough to make the cheeks and tense balls bounce. Ichigo sighed happily. This was pretty satisfying.

“N-nnnnn..!” That was some kind of response. Renji didn’t care to make words right now.

“Doormat uncut _slut_. Do you like your lesson as a tip for your work?” Ichigo’s hands smoothed over the tribal tattoos on the redhead’s lower back and patted him on the hips. He liked Grimmjow’s ‘69’ but their handyman’s tattoos were more interesting.

Renji just looked utterly drained, half against coarse cement and half on the actual mat. His uncut erection was swinging and it dripped. He _did_ feel like a slut, but that felt good.

Dirty, dirty, dirty… Ichigo smiled as he withdrew while he was cumming just to watch the fluid from his rounded glans splatter the tan hole he’d used. “You did good!” A drip or two of it ran down the back of the tattooed man’s balls dusted with red hairs. “Lesson’s over though.”

Renji rumbled a sound. Wow.

“You really earned that.”

Renji offered a tired smile. Jeeze.

Ichigo would have been fine with sloppy seconds but this fresh fuck was nice too. “You know there’s a camera out here, right?” Now he could watch this well-lit scene over and over again, captured by the porch camera. Lovely!

“Yes sir.” This wasn’t the first time. Renji panted as he got up with a stagger and dusted off his hands and knees before pulling his underwear up over his cum-soaked ass and fixing his clothes. He picked up his toolbelt.

Ichigo touched his handyman’s face sweetly then helped Renji buckle the thick belt with a few tugs. “And it was nice to see you again.”

Renji started to flush. He did like Ichigo but the guy intimidated him a bit. “It’s always a pleasure to work for you guys.”

While Renji was walking back to his van, tightening the tie on his hair too, Ichigo just stood on the porch with his flaccid cock hanging out, leaning on a pillar. “Take care.”

Renji waved over a shoulder. Man he was actually pretty sore. He climbed into his work van a little more carefully than usual and started it.

Mutually Ichigo liked Renji, not as much as Grimmjow did, but Ichigo thought both of them were muscly and sexy. However…Ichigo had a thing about making sure Renji knew what was rented and what was _owned_. Grimmjow _belonged_ to Ichigo so he made Renji fully submit to at least one of them. Still smiling Ichigo waved as their handyman drove off. Then Ichigo happily bounced back inside with his pants over a shoulder and shut the front door tight as to seal in the sound of his partner still yelling at someone on the phone.

In every home worth its salt there was a basement where generally people kept things they rarely used and maybe had a den area. This mansion was definitely no exception, plenty of the things in the half-unfinished basement got dusty like emergency supplies, models for Grimmjow’s old projects, less useful tools and Ichigo’s old kendo stuff from before he’d started yoga, but some of it was in constant use: Grimmjow’s heavy workout equipment which Ichigo used too and the flatscreen television and couch. There were also some locked rooms that stayed locked up tight unless specifically needed.

It would be bad for certain important figures to know of the lewd lifestyle that these two had but once and a while…it could be very useful.

After spending two tedious hours on a conference call with builders, contractors and benefactors, wherein Ichigo was under Grimmjow’s desk for the last thirty minutes sucking him off; Grimmjow had struck some curious kind of deal to discuss new projects. Ichigo’s slurping and sucking sounds were quiet enough and, after the long chat concluded well, the man of blue hair hug up the call with a sigh of relief; that was a lot of pressure…and Ichigo’s mouth felt nice. These fucking slacks…it was hot.

Taking care of his partner Ichigo had heard a little bit of the business as he drank Grimmjow’s cum and fondled sweaty balls. If those ambitious business guys only knew… When there was no more semen to suck out he pulled back and, still lovingly holding onto his partner’s tan, cut cock with a hand, showed the sharp blue-eyed man up on the chair a mouthful of the white fluid before swallowing it.

Grimmjow watched with a chuckle.

Ichigo started to crawl out from under the desk with a smile and left the room. He was off to get his yoga stuff with a bouncy stride; he felt pretty good after that!

After giving himself a minute to let everything settle in Grimmjow had gone off to do whatever he wanted in their air-conditioned basement, which was working out for at least an hour. The man was already dripping sweat as his muscles flexed, sitting on the bench, listening to music in headphones and facing the pull-down machine- Then Ichigo scared the absolute _hell_ out of him by creeping up and tapping him on the shoulder! Jarringly startled Grimmjow dropped the pulldown bar, weights clacked and he whipped his head around to see Ichigo’s smiling face who was trying to say something but Grimmjow had to take out his noise-cancelling headphones before he could hear. “Repeat that.”

In a purely informing manner, the shaven and fair man of orange hair inhaled and spoke with his eyes closed, “There’s a business man knocking at the door…but you told me not to answer it for anyone like that.” That’s right, Ichigo was supposed to stay out of his business.

Grimmjow looked alarmed. “What time is it?!”

“Oh…um…two o’clock give or take.” A curious Ichigo guessed, opening his eyes again. “Why?”

Was that really the time?! “Fuck… _shit!_ ” Grimmjow had jumped up and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat off and jogged upstairs with Ichigo close behind staring at his butt and the ‘69’ tattoo on his lower back. However, before Grimmjow went to the foyer the blue-haired man chased Ichigo back into the entertainment room and told him not to leave the ground floor.

In his yoga clothes, of typical stretchy pants with an obnoxious design (today it was little monster trucks) and a tank top, Ichigo pouted on his mat in front of the T.V. while Grimmjow answered the door.

A man with short and slicked brown hair, sunglasses and a devilishly trim summer suit that was tan turned from staring around at the beautiful afternoon across the mansion’s front yards and appreciating the three expensive vehicles parked in the long driveway. He offered just as devilish a smile, and seemed to approve of the muscular, shirtless and sweaty man in exercise pants who came to greet him. “Good afternoon. Your home is _impressive_.”

“Thanks. Built it myself. You’re early.”

“Silly me, I must have driven a little too fast.”

“Uh huh.” Grimmjow had his towel hung around his neck and invited the guy in. They walked through the foyer where a suit jacket and briefcase were left then went on through the bright and open mansion only as much as was needed to reach the basement steps, still talking as they went down and voices echoing just a bit as their footsteps did too.

Ichigo was hiding in the entertainment room and peeking over the back of the couch with a playful butt-waggle. Hmmm…

There in the basement Grimmjow showed the other man into one of the locked rooms and produced some notably rare blueprints of a couple skyscrapers having been stored in a box in this room among other mysterious boxes. So this was part of business…

The business-dressed man, in his tan suit, had taken off his sunglasses and now tucked them into one of his slacks’ pockets to appreciate the blueprints under a light. _Exactly_ what he was looking for. “How?”

“An auction,” Grimmjow briefly responded.

Aizen was smart enough not to ask more. He approved of these.

So then they went up into Grimmjow’s study and drawing room up on the second floor behind closed doors. They talked a hell of a lot about purchase of the blueprints and a contract which this brunette named ‘Aizen’ was able to provide using these exact prints…all while unknowing of a certain _naughty_ man with orange hair sitting outside of the room listening to _everything_.

Ichigo couldn’t help himself; he was just naughty by nurture. However for the shameless eavesdropper, once they were done talking business, there was hardly any warning before he realized that the men were opening the study’s door! _Eek!_ Scrambling silently across the fine carpeted hallway, Ichigo yanked himself away in time to miss eyes and ears detecting him and leapt into his and Grimmjow’s master bedroom down the hall. He silently shut the door with a relieved sigh; he hadn’t been caught… Not that _Grimmjow_ catching him would be bad, but he didn’t want to spoil his partner’s business because- Ichigo heard _footsteps_ by the bedroom and panicked. _Hide!_ He had to hide! But _where?!_ Nervously fidgeting he looked around the bedroom that he thought he knew so well, before forgetting where everything was because he was _panicked_. His eyes helped him out. Under their bed? It had been a while since he’d been able to fit under there. The bathroom?! No. If someone had to use it they’d catch him and he was supposed to be downstairs. Curtains?! Absolutely not, they were too see-through.

The door handle was turning…

 _CLOSET!_ Ichigo bolted for their walk-in closet and leapt into the clothes, burying himself behind them in a hurry. A lone shoe fell out the open door but he didn’t have time to grab it. This wasn’t so bad, he was stuck on Grimmjow’s side and had a nose full of the man’s deep cologne; that right there was almost an instant hard-on.

Grimmjow came through the bedroom door in the next moment with his business pal who shut the door for them and locked it.

Aizen wandered casually around their bright bedroom admiring its grand and clean decoration.

The man of blue hair offered Aizen comfort sitting anywhere he would like while he went off to shower quickly. On his way by the walk-in closet Grimmjow tossed the stray shoe back in and shut the door with a controlled clack then continued into the bathroom. He didn’t suspect a dang thing.

Ichigo sighed silently, behind the door no one would ever notice him!

Aizen was enjoying the bright bedroom with beautiful light furniture, cracked windows, fluttering curtains and air flowing. Eventually he sat upon the couch far across the room from the bed and closet. The couch was next to a window and he further enjoyed the fresh air and lavish room from observance with a look about him that screamed ‘I’ve earned this’. Confident prick.

It was quiet in the closet except for Ichigo’s breathing as he couldn’t help spying on this guy and got close to the edge of the closet door. He was peeking through a small crack; he could see into the bedroom. Just the _tiniest_ line of space. Grimmjow’s business friend was handsome but gave Ichigo the heebie-jeebies for some reason.

When Grimmjow finished showering he mostly dried off and came back into the master bedroom with muscles bared and a bottle of lube. His business pal got up immediately.

Aizen stretched then undressed himself, leaving his clothes mostly on the couch.

Absolutely glued to the limited perspective he had of the scene, Ichigo watched the brunette strip and Grimmjow handing him a condom. This was some dirty business! Then Aizen backed Grimmjow onto their bed where the brunette was given the lube and thoroughly fucked Grimmjow into their covers in simple missionary. Hands against the wall and door for balance the little peeping tom in the closet enjoyed Aizen’s back and butt of average build flexing, Grimmjow’s porn worthy face and the point where Aizen’s hips connected with his partner’s thick rear the most. He was interested, not too jealous, but doing this was uncharacteristic for his partner…Grimmjow _usually_ only bottomed for really exotic and wild men. This guy was so plain it was sinister. It _had_ to be for business. Whatever Aizen had that Grimmjow wanted, it must’ve been badly. When they were done, Ichigo was definitely a little hard and restless from spying on them.

The men had sat up and regarded each other. The brunette’s hair was totally messed up and he sat up on one side of the bed, stretching again while he and Grimmjow exchanged a few business-like words about the same construction project they’d been talking about before concerning those blueprints. Aizen was nodding and flicking the used condom into a trashcan.

Grimmjow moved off to the bathroom with a stretch while the brunette waited for him to return. He looked pretty neutral about doing this when his face was turned away from the other man.

Ichigo noticed his partner’s face, hmm… He began noiselessly taking off his monster truck patterned yoga pants and shirt in the dim space and climbing into a maid’s outfit that he took off a hangar from his side. He flicked off his socks. Lacing and tying the short dress up Ichigo made sure he looked good in a mirror. He winked at himself a few times and checked how he was at leaning over; his tight underwear showed, perfect! He was _tired_ of not being noticed even though he had run at the prospect of being caught before, like a criminal wanting to be caught. After he put on the rest of the outfit he timidly opened the closet door, some random feather-duster in his hand. So much for staying out of it.

Aizen turned at the sound of a door and was startled when the person he saw was _not_ Grimmjow, then proceeded to listen to some panicked apology from this ‘maid’ about how he’d gotten scared and hid from them and was so, so sorry.

Of course Ichigo was soft of voice because he didn’t want Grimmjow to hear him and get very angry. The whole act was fake but perfect. In lacy pumps and a frilly, showy, short black and white dress with stockings and a headband he walked over and stopped in front of the naked man, immediately offering to get Aizen a robe and pretending to be thoroughly ashamed to see him naked.

Sweeping back his hair into some order with just a few stray pieces hanging forward, Aizen just smiled, a sinister smile; he also was pretending to be too nice. He accepted an offer of a robe and additionally some cleansing wipes.

It was going so perfectly Ichigo could have screamed in delight. If not for the high quality of design on this elaborate maid outfit, it might’ve been clear that this was just a costume. Ichigo of course had to _lean over_ to get those things out of a dresser, displaying his ass in tight white underwear, and brought them over to Aizen in a hurry. He dropped the feather duster out from under his arm and had to lean over to get it, displaying his ass again in a mirror behind himself where Aizen had a perfect view of the tight underwear again and how Ichigo’s junk hung between the gap of his legs.

Stunned to see such an adorable man treating him so well, and with such excellent features, Aizen had a sly smile and of course forgave the intrusion but this certainly wasn’t all. After cleaning up a little, donning the robe and reassuring the ‘maid’ he was happy to have this person offer more service as an apology.

By the time Grimmjow came out of the bathroom, so that Aizen could have a turn for comfort’s sake, there was a frilly, lacy decorated form kneeling between the legs of his business buddy just sucking away as the brunette sat on the side of their bed in a parted robe.

Sloppy on purpose but not without being satisfying, Ichigo’s sweet lips gripped the fleshy and firming pale shaft as his hands held onto the base against trimmed hairs, pretending like he had no idea what he was doing and couldn’t fit it all in his mouth. He loved acting like this. Ichigo didn’t pay Grimmjow mind until the man came over in a towel then quickly took his mouth off and gasped. “Master…I’m…” he looked like he was scared, silently threatening to cry.

“I thought you would be downstairs _cleaning_.” Those crocodile fears and threatening tears of Ichigo’s Grimmjow was immune to, because he knew they were fake. Ichigo was caught, _dick in hand_ , and playing with blue fire.

Comfortable in more ways than one Aizen patted the ‘maid’s’ head. “Such lovely help though,” he mused to Grimmjow who now had his hands on his hips. “Don’t be angry with him.”

Ichigo’s eyes shimmered with a glaze, still threatening to cry on purpose.

Grimmjow looked stern then pointed at Aizen’s lap while he stared at Ichigo. “Finish what you started then.”

With spit still strung from his lips to the brunette’s cock in a delicate string, a lusty blush lit Ichigo face and he stopped looking so teary. He didn’t say anything else and just went back for more with his lips sliding past the cut cock’s pinkish glans and continuing with the blowjob.

The robed brunette sighed and smiled. This was _enjoyable_.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples Grimmjow was just watching with slight amusement rising because Aizen didn’t know that he had a partner…and Ichigo was an adorable monster. Maybe he wasn’t so ticked.

Ichigo pulled off with a sloppy sound when the brunette had cum and offered to apologize to his ‘master’ too, who was encouraged to accept the apology by Aizen who wanted to watch. This couldn’t have gone better if he’d planned it.

His ‘maid’ was supine down on their bed’s soft covers with Grimmjow gripping Ichigo’s bent and spread legs wide apart in stockings, and giving him a smooth and slow fuck with a condom on. The bare and muscular man’s glutes and back flexed as he drove in his firm dick in _deep_.

Ichigo’s lacy clothes ruffled as he pretended to be some mixture of surprised, scared and pleased to have his ‘master’s’ cock up his behind. One of his shoes even fell off and it was obvious that his toes were curling. He tried to hide when he started cumming by flattening the dress’s skirt over it, but Grimmjow flipped that up to reveal a white sticky mess. “Master, no…”

Grimmjow pulled some of the laces and ribbons on the maid outfit apart.

“Master!” Ichigo complained as he was further ravaged.

Meanwhile a haughty Aizen observed from the couch and got off to the scene. Heavenly. This was certainly premium entertainment he felt he deserved – no idea that it was an act.

Grimmjow managed to make himself cum and pulled out to lean over and lick the cum off of his ‘maid’ and the man’s clothes.

Ichigo pretended to be nervous; he _didn’t_ have to pretend to tremble – the rush was taking care of that for him.

Safe to say whatever contract was helped by Grimmjow bringing Aizen into their bedroom, it was even more sealed now. After all of the fun Aizen showered and redressed in comfort, like he felt he deserved… Soon he was down in the foyer of the ground floor and putting on his suit jacket with Grimmjow standing nearby who was wearing some casual loose clothing and seeing the business-dressed man out. “I trust our further business will be enjoyable.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll erect you a building you won’t be disappointed in.” Grimmjow smiled, internally smirking. This contract was going to make him a _looooooot_ of money, and money was good for a bundle of things.

“Of course.” Aizen nodded. “Permits I will handle now. Planning is all yours.” Taking his briefcase and those blueprints he handed Grimmjow a chunk of bills before he left and his host shut the door for him.

“Whew…” A long sigh later Grimmjow turned around toward the large staircase where there was a moaning sound.

A ruffled and wobbly legged Ichigo still in his fairly ravaged maid costume was walking down the stairs in pumps looking like he was drunk on a good feeling. “Mmmm…is he gone yet?” Ichigo pulled one of his short dress’s slipping sleeves up and held onto the railing.

“You’re going to _trip_ ,” Grimmjow warned, walking for the stairs briskly.

Ichigo picked up his energy enough to purposefully fall into Grimmjow’s arms. “I love to watch,” he muttered then started kissing his partner amorously, “but this time was an accident…I hope it helped.”

“You made that man _very_ happy.” Getting kissed all over the neck and chest Grimmjow seemed fine with this, _all of it_. He winced as Ichigo’s nails lightly raked down the front of his chest and the man in his arms looked mischievous. “Your perverted little cameras caught that all, huh?”

“Mhmm… He’ll be sorry if he screws you over.” Ichigo moved his hand over Grimmjow’s shaven, angular jaw with a fondness. “Just let me know. I have to protect you from guys like that.”

Grimmjow smirked. Who protects who? Dropping the chunk of money into his partner’s skirted lap as he carried Ichigo away from the stairs and toward the kitchen for a drink, Grimmjow asked, “Would you like me to buy you something for your services?”

Lighting up because of the offering of a present, guised playfully as a reward, Ichigo flipped the edges of the money gleefully. “Make my pool bigger! And _erect_ me something too, please.” This man wasn’t just a dopey cock-sucker; he knew what was good.

Grimmjow smirked. “Ok but I better see you using _both_ of them.” He set Ichigo up on the kitchen’s first island counter, which they’d defiled plenty of times, while getting some drinks out of the fridge.

After this Ichigo was a little clingy about that stack of cash.

Even though he obviously should put that money in the bank to give Ichigo his present, Grimmjow tolerated that and later found out why his partner was acting like this at a point just before bedtime when Ichigo asked him to strip so that he could fold the papers and stick them in Grimmjow’s _underwear_. That was an _interesting_ way to return borrowed money.

A week later, thanks to excellent weather, a hardworking architect had the necessary ground leveled, a foundation poured and was building the framework for a garage. He was doing this in his free time.

Meanwhile a crew would come by to work on the pool in one of the side yards.

Ichigo was excited! He tended to use Grimmjow’s project as a jungle gym while he could; he got a few splinters and fussed at for not being safe from time to time but he couldn’t help himself! Aside from splinters training his muscles to climb was fun! When Grimmjow wasn’t around he enjoyed the sweaty men working on his pool.

Three weeks later and the pool and garage were _finished_ , and they looked so nice! The rectangular pool now curved into the grassy backyard with a wide circle that was fairly deep with a diving board and was bordered with a new stone path around it. The garage looked like a natural addition off of the white mansion and Ichigo was supposed to pick out some plants he liked to go around that. This shelter was ideal for their cars and Grimmjow’s tall truck, which usually got parked in whatever weather.

After instructing yoga in the morning Ichigo had come home and played away the early afternoon in his new pool! He’d parked his car and Grimmjow’s luxury sedan in the garage to prove that he liked it and would use it then ran right into the backyard and jumped off the diving board into the water with his clothes on. This was so satisfying, but Ichigo had a project he wanted to do before Grimmjow got back so he worked on it for an hour after swimming.

Well Grimmjow came home from work in his truck to find his partner outside of the new garage and its three doors, which he’d engineered and installed yesterday, opened. It was late afternoon but the sun was still bright. Curiously Ichigo was standing by some ramshackle lemonade stand waving at him while Grimmjow pulled the truck up the driveway and backed it into the garage. He tried not to think about more than backing up for a minute, for the sake of the garage’s rear wall and his truck’s tailgate. He shut the truck off when it was parked and a nicely suited up Grimmjow’s feet touched down on the concrete foundation in the garage as he got out. The heavy truck door shut and he walked around the vehicle over toward Ichigo with a curious expression. “Arts and crafts?”

Displaying most of his lean muscles Ichigo was wearing swimming shorts and blowing bubbles with chewing gum. “From the spare wood you didn’t need and all the lemons in the fridge.” Never waste wood. Or lemons. “When life gives you extra wood you make a lemonade stand.” Under warm rays Ichigo’s sun-freckles were showing to compliment his broad smile.

Grimmjow licked his lips to stop a smirk. The stand looked horrible but this was cute. Pretending like he didn’t even need those lemons for anything anyway, even though he did but could get more, Grimmjow was wary that even Ichigo’s elbows were going to collapse this thing. He was ready to attempt catching the pitcher parked on it.

“You’ve been working so hard. Have a drink, handsome guy!” Ichigo straightened up, turning over a cup and pouring the drink into it before setting the cup forward.

Grimmjow glanced down at the innocent pitcher of ‘lemonade’ with drops of precipitation on the round sides and lemon wheels floating in it alongside ice, then at empty cup beside that. He was eighty percent sure that there was alcohol in this. “What’re you charging?” He started to get out his wallet.

Ichigo blew a bubble with the gum that popped loudly. “I only work for _tips_. Whatever you’ll give me I’m happy with.”

“Hmmm.” With a calm demeanor so that Ichigo didn’t know exactly what he was doing Grimmjow put his wallet away again, then paced behind the stand.

Ichigo had followed that movement and turned to face his partner, in whose face he blew a bubble that Grimmjow put his mouth around and popped, biting the gum in half. Ichigo covered his mouth chewing the rest of the gum and laughing as Grimmjow sort of predatorially boxed him in. “I’m gonna want that gum back…”

“Ok.” Grimmjow put his lips up to Ichigo’s and somewhere in the passionate tangle of tongues and lips the stolen gum was returned to Ichigo’s mouth, who was grabbing at Grimmjow’s suit jacket. Sans gum Grimmjow crouched to pull his partner’s shorts down and suck him off behind the ramshackle stand. Lips wrapped about the shaft as he sucked on Ichigo, the business-dressed man gripped his partner’s thighs momentarily then slid his hands up to play with Ichigo’s smooth balls too. Grimmjow was particularly skilled at blowjobs and things to do with his mouth.

This was making Ichigo crazy. He spread his hands through Grimmjow’s hair, upsetting the neat strands. “Oooh!” Oh that was good… The suction and warmth made his every nerve tingle! His legs were wobbling and when he hit the peak of pleasure he had to lean on the wobbly stand, which almost came down because of that.

This had thoroughly messed up Grimmjow’s neat hair, which he didn’t mind. Leaving a happily-dazed, shorts-down and deliriously smiley Ichigo at the stand by the garage, Grimmjow walked off with the cup of ‘lemonade’ to wash things down and go back into the mansion where he could take off this damn suit. It tasted like lemons but there was _definitely_ alcohol in this drink.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had a habit of picking out other temporary partners at the parties they sometimes threw. Crazies were inevitable as everyone at the parties cut loose because at their place it was normal to be _insane_. These two hosts didn’t usually go for anyone that was too sloppy…however the next time they had a party Ichigo wanted to change that. It was a costume party. With about two hundred people roaming the house and yards with music pounding and refreshments flowing there was a normal crowd and a _special one_ that Grimmjow, who’d dressed like law enforcement, helped select to come down to the basement. The selection was all according to what _Ichigo_ wanted. The architect had constructed something of a special wall down there out of one of their locked rooms, where a naked Ichigo was stuck in one of its walls with his smooth and plump ass out, dangling cock and shaven balls hanging in a genital cage, and feet and hands stuck in holes for an audience’s view outside of the room. No one could see into the room where the rest of Ichigo was. The holes in the wall for his parts were padded and carefully placed so that limbs could move a little and not go to sleep too quick. Ever since bamboozling Aizen, Ichigo had this thing about enjoying brunettes…it was a temporary but _fetishy_ interest. He wanted brunette men of any body type and any ethnicity, so Grimmjow scoped out some men from the main party, gave them a reason and a condom if they accepted then took them down to the basement – anyone who was willing. Lube and extra condoms were supplied.

The strangers found a naked man trapped in a wall at their disposal. They had no idea who it was. One or two of them were a bit skeptical and went back upstairs but the rest stayed for the good part.

There were a few rules to keep Ichigo safe like condoms were required, none of their bodily fluids or odd sports and especially no intentional injuring with the exception of spanking. Those were the rules, anyone who broke them would get a nightstick broken off in their behind – the law enforcement-looking man of blue hair assured. _Everything else_ was allowed.

While Grimmjow made his way into the off-limits room, locked from the outside, he and Ichigo watched television in there while these complete strangers visited Ichigo from behind. Every time a new man approached Ichigo a very comfortable Grimmjow in a chair was checking what the guys were doing to his partner and would notice Ichigo’s head drop with relief or Ichigo’s posture tense up and start panting desperately. This was _interesting_. Grimmjow monitored the strangers too.

The strain of the cage containing Ichigo’s perky balls and cut cock would take its toll. It wasn’t enough to stop him from cumming, it was just enough to make it difficult. There was a safeword in place, however, with ten different cocks of every curve, color and size taking turns penetrating his pale and toned ass Ichigo was too turned on to want it to stop. Lots of them liked to slap his ass while they were doing it. He usually panted and squirmed a little as the padded holes in the wall held him in place. When one of the guys did him at an angle he liked he’d try to rock his ass back against it.

“Still fine?” Grimmjow would ask sometimes.

In a happy place for a slut Ichigo usually just nodded and drooled. The strangers’ abs and guts pressed against his butt while they fucked him one at a time – the slide of their skin or the scratch of their hair. Sometimes they touched his hands and feet with their hands, feet or cocks and balls; Ichigo did his best to stroke and rub them…depending on how coherent he was at the moment. His feet were so ticklish that he almost pissed himself a couple of times so far. His ass wished it was full of their cum but Grimmjow had advised him to be safer than sorry; this was racy enough. Ichigo’s caged erection and poor balls strained so much and dripped with his cum through the metal. It was always borderline sensory overload. There was a pooling of white under him and splashed on the wall. After about the tenth penetration Ichigo could barely cum at all anymore but these guys were more than happy to keep coming back to him. The pale skinned yet flushing man stuck in the wall was a sexual tool for use…a sweating, _quivering_ sexual tool.

The men wearing various amounts of their costumes sometimes called out to Grimmjow but the blue-haired man didn’t play with the strangers, and ignored, having them continue playing with the trapped man instead. This was Ichigo’s show; this was what _Ichigo_ wanted, not about what he wanted. Grimmjow was only an enforcer, just in case. Kind of like a security guard, hence the law enforcement costume. Half role play and half reality.

Ichigo lifted his head up as someone was taking their time with him, gasped a few short times and started panting.

Grimmjow patted Ichigo’s chin with a gloved hand.

Ichigo smiled back weakly.

“Done?”

“Not yet…”

Therein their private room the television they were watching was actually four separate screens. Each was streaming video from the main room at a different angle. One above, that captured penetration and activities from the top. One directly under Ichigo, hidden in the floor – that was lucky if it didn’t get covered by feet, but gave a very pleasing view of his caged genitals, penetration and the giver’s bouncing balls. Two others were at angles, capturing some of what they were doing to Ichigo from the sides, his hands and feet and the penetration plus the appearances of the men. They would likely keep this private, but Grimmjow was more than happy to exploit some strangers for his slutty partner’s entertainment.

The men outside tended to crowd around and remark as they watched each other ravage the toned rear-end and tease Ichigo’s hands and feet.

Ichigo’s eyes started looking drained as he mindlessly watched the televisions showing him in real-time what those men were doing to him. It was a strange thrill to feel a cock pull out and only see another coming on the screen until it was felt penetrating him. He was _so_ sore…and his asshole was already used up but his nerves prickled and made an eager churning in his gut, up the spine and down his legs.

Grimmjow was grinning. “Which of them is the best?”

Ichigo panted and mumbled, “I like the bearded man with the gut…he has a big cock and his belly squishes up against my butt…it feels nice.”

Grimmjow smirked. That was precious.

Ichigo didn’t ask Grimmjow to put on weight to replicate that pleasure, but if he had Grimmjow might’ve done it. Hazel eyes wearily looked to his partner’s lap who wasn’t naked or jerking off but there was an erection pushing up on the other man’s slick pants. It was either Ichigo’s desperation for sex or what the men were actually doing to his partner…maybe both. Grimmjow’s tastes were kind of fucked up… Pot, kettle. Currently someone thick was occupying Ichigo’s gaping, pink hole. Then another after that one was satisfied, and another…and _another_ … This was heaven. When his favorite one, the guy with the beard and gut returned, drool dripped off the edge of Ichigo’s mouth. His skin was sweating and dripping too. Ichigo’s hands and feet and body spread out to accommodate the return of that cock. “Oh it’s so good..!” S-L-U-T.

Grimmjow’s eyes shifted and he lifted a brow at his orange-haired partner in the wall. “Is it really?”

Ichigo turned very red in the face as the anonymous man fucking him got fairly excited and really started going for it. That belly squishing up against his butt really did feel good. Ichigo came just a little bit with a shudder; it was a small amount of cum, the cage weighing his balls down made it so much harder. “Y-Yeah..!” Ichigo panted toward his enforcer. He hung his tongue out of his mouth even at the risk of biting it. He could feel his ass gaping as his manhood throbbed and the cage constrained him. “My balls hurt…”

“That’s not your safeword.” Grimmjow gave the wall he’d modified a glance and it was still sturdy; it wasn’t cracking. As far as Grimmjow figured he needed to put a cap on the time soon though, because his partner would let a pack of horny men fuck him until there was a problem. “Do you remember it?”

“I do b-but…” Even though his asshole was past used up the slut did _not_ want it to stop. Ichigo felt his favorite guy pull out and sighed, wishing so much that there was cum in him. Then he groaned a little bit.

Enforcement could tell that this was the best time to call it, while the party of men looked tired and Ichigo was delirious. Grimmjow chased these horny fucks back upstairs…most of them…

The party upstairs vibrated the ceiling of the basement. Ichigo barely realized the changes. His pink hole was still gaping but just getting a little smaller every moment as he relaxed.

Grimmjow came back down the steps with hands in his pockets, opening the room’s door a crack then going to admire Ichigo in his crafty wall confinement with a dripping asshole that gaped. His partner’s sexy assets were featured on a wall like a piece of art. “Did you count?”

Ichigo’s caged genitals had a faint blush and light purple. “I lost count…” the very tired man drawled, flexing his hands and feet because they were kind of tingly.

“Do you want one more?” Grimmjow was talking loud enough to be heard from the other side of the wall and checking on his partner’s genitals, they would be alright for one more.

Ichigo shook his ass. Someone grabbed him and pumped an excess of lube into his gaping butt then pushed their cock in. Ichigo felt the lube spurting out and packing into him and looked up at the television in a hurry to find out what the hell that was. That _wasn’t_ Grimmjow! Grimmjow was holding the lube and that girthy bear that Ichigo liked so much was the one working on his ass. “Aah…hhaaa! Nnnn!” The excess lube actually felt like cum.

This bear gentleman was happy to go again and give this pretty ass a slower more satisfying fuck without other guys waiting to get in it. Wearing another condom he was large enough to fit into the gaping hole pretty well.

Grimmjow put down the lube and spun the nightstick he had around in a hand while he watched. He looked like he was in the right place for law enforcement, guarding his partner’s precious ass.

Ichigo made a hell of a lot more noise, like this cock had revived him from the dead. “Aaah! AaaaaAAAH!” Despite the genital cage and all the prior use he dropped a full load of cum on the floor and the wall.

Well when the bear pulled out after getting himself off by humping the heck out of the squeezing hole he sighed and stretched. That was gnarly. He thanked the ‘security guard’ for sharing in a deep, rumbling voice.

Grimmjow was happy to do it. He complimented the guy’s stamina and made sure that man got back upstairs alright.

Ichigo’s pink hole was gaping again and lube was pouring out as he was now absolutely down for the count. Though he heard the basement door shut and Grimmjow’s feet stepping back down the stairs… “I have to pee…” he whimpered immediately.

Grimmjow could hear Ichigo because the private room’s door was cracked open. “Well then?”

“Ugh! You’re fucking horrible. I’d rather pee in a toilet.”

Grimmjow scowled and watched Ichigo squirm. “Eh…” He looked around and found a beer bottle he’d set down, drank the rest of it and walked over toward the wall. Taking the keys off his belt by the nightstick the ‘security officer’ crouched behind Ichigo, uncaging the other man’s cock with a sound of shocked relief from Ichigo. He gently massaged the other man’s angry, flushed genitals before just taking a grip on Ichigo’s limp cock.

“Hurry up! I’ve gotta go!”

Grimmjow matched the other man’s glans up to the rim of the bottle. “Go.”

Ichigo realized what this was before looking at the televisions. “Argh…you suck…” He just had to go so bad! Ichigo squeezed his hands and exhausted he blushed furiously. _Whatever!_ “I _hate_ this.”

“That’s not your safeword. Besides, I can’t get you out of there fast enough. Just fucking go.” Grimmjow held the bottle and Ichigo’s cock up to it with a little more than casual interest but his behavior barely betrayed that. A pressurized stream sprayed into the bottleneck and started to fill it up, almost full actually and after it reduced to just tinkling Grimmjow shook his pal’s limp and cut cock gently and backed off.

Ichigo had a pathetically relieved, yet embarrassed, expression on his face when he saw Grimmjow walk around to the door where he could see. He hadn’t even been able to look at the screens…this was embarrassing! “You’re such a-” Ichigo swallowed his words when he watched Grimmjow lift the beer bottle and take a swig. He shuddered sharply. “You did _not_ just…”

Grimmjow looked puzzled for a second then took a second bottle out from behind his back and grinned with a wink. “Who do you fuckin’ think I am?” The one he’d drank from was just beer. Watching Ichigo pee was one thing, drinking it was seriously another.

Ichigo sighed and hung his head down. That was a terrible joke.

-part 1 to 2 transition...-

The following day, after those two hundred people had royally messed up the house and yards Grimmjow had to work all day long managing a project in the city related to the one Aizen was keen on, but Ichigo was stuck at their expensive home. He got a heavenly massage for his sore body from Grimmjow just before they went to bed that made him feel all better for the time-being, but in the morning Ichigo was still lonely in the big mansion – his weakness. So he took to minding some hired hands who could clean up the property for him. He’d hired them because he couldn’t do this all by himself! It took two or _more_ for such ‘fun’ and even if he was a super cock-sucking maid; he wasn’t _that_ super at cleaning, just with cocks. This enabled some actual fun though. Every man without a ring on he made a pass at regardless of how they looked; some of them appreciated it, others _really_ did not so Ichigo would always move on to the next one if that was the case. Some he just touched or teasingly assisted and a few he got to blow but all too soon Ichigo was waving ‘bye’ to the crew, done their jobs, who were probably – some of them, wondering if the others had seen the ass-end of their employer. Since he was back to being alone and got lonely again very quickly Ichigo went back inside. He called Renji on the phone and had a perfectly normal conversation about life while jerking off to the footage from when he had given Renji a ‘yoga lesson’ on the porch a from weeks ago. It was nice and easy on his sore body. No matter how many service providers they hired, Renji was still cooler than most…and exotic.

In the evening Grimmjow came home in a huff. He parked his luxury sedan in their nice new garage next to his truck and climbed out with his hair all tossed and stopped outside in the dark, viewing the whole place fairly lit up for nighttime. The man realized how _nice_ the exterior of the mansion and garage looked. The yards he could see were free of garbage, spick and span, and there were no cups or plates or anything else odd around. Now _that_ put him in a better mood; one more thing he wouldn’t have to do himself but Grimmjow didn’t believe that Ichigo had done all of this _alone_. Grimmjow strode up and into his home. There was some soothing audio going on upstairs. Oh boy… Leaving his suit jacket at the door on a hook the blue-haired man walked through the open foyer and across a space of carpet to the stairs then climbed them to the second floor. He looked down the hallway toward the audio sounds.

Across from their master bedroom, Ichigo’s yoga room with a bunch of plants and supplies and a television with speakers, was the source of the noise.

Business-dressed, still in his suit, Grimmjow walked over and nudged open the door a little, looking straight down at his nimble partner meditating in a lotus seated position with an _erection_ pushing flexible pants up. Today’s yoga pants were avocados. The music was something with drums and chimes. Grimmjow blinked. “You cleaned up all by yourself?”

Ichigo peeked at him. “Sshh. Meditating here.” A good sensation passed through his groin at seeing Grimmjow looking in at him though.

“Since when is _that_ meditation?”

Ichigo squinted irritably.

“Fine, fine.” So Grimmjow went to start dinner.

Eventually Ichigo hung up his meditation to record giving himself head, that really difficult thing lots of men thought about and so few were gifted or flexible enough to achieve. It took practice to be capable of bending like that. The fair skinned man’s pale cock started to erupt from being sucked and Ichigo leaned on his forearms with his head down and eyes closed happily to drink his own cum. Mmm- well a little salty but cum was cum. Despite efforts some of it still got on his yoga mat. Ichigo was about cleaning up and turning off his camera next. Then he scampered off to their master bedroom and started going through the closet while listening to the recordings he’d collected of Grimmjow and Renji doing things… _dirty_ things. The best kind! He thought a rough man like Grimm taking it up the ass was kind of hot. Ichigo gasped when he found something cool he’d forgotten about in their closet. The next thing was a bit ridiculous and random; Ichigo showed up by the ground floor’s kitchen wearing something out of their closet…

On the other hand, wearing an apron Grimmjow almost dropped the cast-iron pan he was holding when he turned around and Ichigo was right there unexpectedly. Why did Ichigo do this to him?! And why was he not conditioned to it yet? Surprise quickly subsided as he noticed Ichigo was in a _skintight_ retro jumpsuit and roller-skates just standing on the soft carpet beside the kitchen. Grimmjow hadn’t even changed out of his work clothes yet. He blinked and poked the pan toward Ichigo with a tilt of his head and a squint. “You’re going out?”

With the jumpsuit squeezing his every curve and shape Ichigo waved at Grimmjow happily, shook his head ‘no’ and pointed at the fine white carpet he was standing on with the roller-skates like there was some kind of a problem – and there was. “You need to make this carpet go away.”

“Eh?!” Grimmjow’s face cocked his mouth up on one side.

“I can’t roller-skate! Make the carpet go away. Tear it up!” Ichigo cheered.

“Can’t you use the driveway? It’s lit.”

“Absolutely not!” That would ruin the wheels!

Grimmjow’s face was stuck with surprise for at least a minute before he rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” For tonight though Grimmjow only tore one thing up and it was not the carpet…he gestured for Ichigo to come over who curiously rolled onto the smooth wooden flooring of the kitchen to his partner… The apron and suited up man nabbed the man in skates and paddled Ichigo’s thick behind with the cast-iron pan because this twerp hadn’t even said ‘please’ or ‘thank you’. “ _What_ do we say?” Grimmjow hissed.

The jumpsuit wearing man squealed and squirmed, flailing his roller-skate clad feet and making the jumpsuit squeeze him even tighter in places. “Thank you! _Thank you!_ ” When his serious partner put him down the man of orange hair smiled and straightened giving Grimmjow’s angular face a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

The next day though the carpet was scheduled to _die_. It was gone by afternoon and the beautiful oak hardwood under the floors was polished and dried. The blue-haired man stood at the front door signing an invoice and a service man from the crew he’d employed was leaving. “Thanks.” Grimmjow was dressed in jeans and flannel with socks and no boots since the floors were all so nice. Oh right…Ichigo’s roller-skates would do a number on the polish anyway. The little monster should be home in about- Grimmjow heard a familiar voice and turned to look out the front door where the service man was just leaving.

Ichigo was bouncing out of his sportscar, parked in the driveway because he was in a hurry to see, utterly ignoring the other men and calling out like he knew Grimmjow was nearby, “Is it gone?! Is it gone?!” His yoga duffel bag was bouncing around too as he ran and held the strap. Today the leanly muscled man was wearing savagely patterned yoga _shorts_ with strawberries and a muscle shirt that together showed off that Grimmjow wasn’t the only muscular guy in this household. Ichigo hurried for the mansion’s front door. He saw Grimmjow looking out and shiny hardwood past his partner. “It’s _GONE!_ ”

The man in flannel and jeans thought his ears were going to explode. “Yes it’s all fucking gone.” That was so expensive…his partner here had better use the hell out of the open space. He’d had the service guys leave all the furniture to the sides and put the carpet in the basement so it could go back down later at least. Now Grimmjow might’ve seemed grouchy but he did _hand_ Ichigo his roller-skates at the door and caught the duffel bag that was dropped on him with a grunt.

Spoiled and unashamed Ichigo sailed off into the house and through the wings on wheels with a delighted sound. “Yeeeees! You’re the best! Thank yoooooou.” He stretched out his arms as he went around behind the large staircase backward.

Grimmjow heard a crash and sighed.

“I’m ok!”

The architect sighed again and shut the front door with a little smile watching Ichigo go around a time or two more and artfully spin and such _without_ crashing into things. It had been a while since he’d seen Ichigo doing any of that. He was almost tempted to think of this more highly than their sex lives…until he remembered that sexual things were possible even with roller-skates on. Grimmjow left the duffel bag at a usual place by the door and walked out of the foyer. “You’re such a pain in the ass,” but he said it with a smile.

The man of orange hair came around the huge staircase again and rolled up at a controlled speed. “I know, but I like the way you kiss it.” Stopping himself by reaching out for Grimmjow’s pecs, he gripped the flannel shirt and kissed him with a tenderness, then pushed back with a roll and smirked. “If I break my leg, would you take care of me?”

“Yeah.” Grimmjow’s answer didn’t hesitate.

“Well good! If you broke yours I’d take care of you~”

Grimmjow’s sharp eyes watched the other man skate off again with a taste of him still on his tongue.

Just about every surface in their grand house of sins had seen _some_ kind of action…now what about the yard… _yards_ …front, sides and rear? Of course Ichigo sometimes went out there to do yoga and work out with Grimmjow but there was lots more to do. There were trees shading some places, green turf, Grimmjow’s shed, the garage and Ichigo’s _large_ pool in a side yard and curving around into the backyard. There was a recently set-up _thirty-foot_ tire swing hanging from a tree in the backyard too; they could jump off it into the pool or use the diving board. The pair were working on acquiring a hot tub they could defile but the only one Grimmjow actually wanted was going to take months. Thanks to a full enclosure of nature and typically warm weather they were in their own paradise and the yuppy neighbors couldn’t see in…unless they poked their heads through the bushes.

 _Well_ …one bright and sunny day Ichigo was swimming in the vast pool as he so loved. The air was thick with summer weather scents and chlorine.

Grimmjow had just finished lifting weights, where Ichigo showed him how to rotate his wrists for bicep curls at the extension to help his muscles be longer, and ‘trying to drown’ his beloved money sponge by roughhousing in the pool with him. The tanned, buff man was currently working on soaking up sun a short distance from the expensive inground water container. Grimmjow’s rocking music was vibrating out of a boombox behind his chair and the man had his hands behind his head with two big handheld weights he’d been using, before he’d decided to be lazy, sitting by a leg of the padded chair. He had to stay fighting fit! As the already fairly tan architect and engineer relaxed he daydreamed about lewd things that had nothing to do with work. Fuck work right now. Grimmjow wasn’t wearing any swimwear and his cut cock was just sticking up lightly drooling pre-fluids from the slightly more tan glans. The only work he pleased to do at home presently was work on some stamina by leaving _it_ up and untouched for as long as possible. There was a delicately buzzing device under his flushing sack that one could not hear over the music; a gift from Ichigo, from valentine’s day or whatever – if he remembered right.

Ichigo, who wasn’t so carefree, was splashing and fetching pool toys from the bottom of the expensive inground water-box; he was wearing a trendy pair of trunks instead of being naked. Unless he was borrowing Grimmjow’s indoor workout equipment this was his third favorite way to stay fit; the first was yoga! Sexual or otherwise.

Their all too curious neighbors had chosen this day to be adventurous.

“I _really_ don’t see what the big deal is…” a voice through the bushes mumbled.

“Look how carefree they are.”

“This is why they _never_ invite us to their parties.”

“You wouldn’t _go_ even if they did…”

“You two are not ‘preciating the moment.”

They all had their heads stuck in the bushes to spy on their peculiar neighbors. Though Grimmjow was a sight he was turned slightly away so they only saw part of him but Ichigo was more entertaining to watch splashing around anyway.

“Gin… _why_ are we here?” Starrk complained, a consistently bored man with a tired expression, light tan skin and wavy brown locks.

Gin, an oriental man with silvery hair and pale skin, frowned, “Obviously to spy on them. See what they’re up to.” He did this all the time and he’d seen everything from one of these men walking the other around the yard like a pet, to one of them at a time finding creative ways to entice their redheaded handyman…and the parties…oh their _parties_ were crazy. Drunk people. _Everywhere_.

Starrk narrowed his eyes, looking at the man tanning nude with a huge erection. “Just to watch? This is boring. I could be having a _nap_.”

“This is _not_ boring.”

A black gentleman, Tosen, with the coolest damn dreads and sunglasses anyone might ever see ignored these two morons arguing and admired the side-view he had of the man with blue hair. That fellow’s erection was jutting up so proudly and the weights sitting beside the chair weren’t just accessories as he could tell by this guy’s physique. That was a _respectable_ size and it looked like laziness well-earned. If that kind of example didn’t motivate a man, nothing could. Meanwhile because the other two were _bickering_ Tosen glanced back at the pool and realized that someone had noticed them… He elbowed his cohorts as the man with orange hair was lurking in the pool and staring over the edge of it at them with just eyes and an unobvious expression. There was maybe a few yards distance.

Gin and Starrk knocked off their bickering right away and shut the hell up. While with the rock music from that boom box going on it was hard to hear them it wasn’t impossible to _see_ them. Uh oh. Now they were in trouble.

“Crap,” Starrk announced quietly.

Ichigo dove back down into the pool with a splash like he was ignoring them.

Grimmjow wasn’t even aware but his erection was starting to throb now and again with neglect and his hair-dusted balls were pretty damn tense. This warm sun felt great though, he tipped a pair of sunglasses down over his eyes and maintained laze for just a while longer.

In the pool Ichigo was under the water for about thirty seconds before he surfaced with more pool toys and climbed out. To his delight the men spying from next door hadn’t left yet…they had just retreated further into the bushes a bit so that they were less obvious. Good for them.

“I _still_ don’t understand what the big deal is,” Starrk complained as they watched the one leanly muscled and wet man moving around like he didn’t even know they were there anymore. “One of them’s a nudist and the other’s a-”

“ _Ssht_ ,” Gin scolded and shut Starrk up as he intently watched Ichigo wandering around. “I mostly spy on these guys because this one likes to _do things_ for me!” Gin chuckled in a sort of mischievous whisper as they were sort of trying to be quiet.

Starrk squinted toward Gin, “Things like _what?_ ” He still wished he was napping.

Tosen sighed, “Crazy cracker things I’d imagine.”

“ _Ssht!_ ” Gin hissed. “He’s a pretty _slut_ , not a cracker.”

“They come in all shades, man…” Tosen corrected.

Gin sighed. “Don’t be rude.”

“We’re spyin’ on two men’s _free time_ in their _own backyard_. Was _your_ idea, so being rude’s the least of your problems…” Tosen corrected; Gin had a lot of problems. “Besides y’all _are_ crazy.” Fortunately it was kind of amusing.

Well Ichigo got ice-pops out of a cooler also near Grimmjow but in the shade and after shoving one in a very annoyed Grimmjow’s face, honking the man’s pecs and retrieving his yoga mat and a bottle Ichigo ran off with his treat and sucked on it while sitting by the pool on the mat. Suggestively the melting treat managed to drip all over his chest and his face. When he finished his treat he licked the stick and put it down then dropped his shorts, turned around and kneeled in front of the pool giving the spies a clear view of his bare ass and smooth dangling bits as he leaned over, like his intent was to play with the water or wash off his face so innocently… Following up innocence Ichigo emptied a full bottle of lube over his rear, making his cheeks shiny and dripping. The lube ran down hair-dusted thighs. At first Ichigo fingered himself, then he started to take his pool toys and stick them up his pale behind.

“ _Crazy_ ,” Tosen reiterated; that was absolutely what these motherfuckers were. Though not hating this at all, it did completely prove his point.

“Shush. You’re ruining my immersion,” Gin complained feeling stiff in groin.

Starrk just gawked, new doors were opening in his mind. Maybe a nap _paled_ in comparison.

Ichigo fucked himself with a few of the toys, and stuffed his ass with two at a time however he could manage then played with his slippery pale and venous cock like he was helpless to ignore it, fondling the pinkish glans especially. He didn’t cum yet, though there was a lot of flexing and showing off how nimble he was as he managed to stretch while giving himself pleasure.

“Man…” Starrk was hard put to explain why this turned him on.

Mischievous Gin had discretely snaked a hand down his own pants and was rubbing one off as he held onto the bushes.

Tosen’s palms were sweating and he straightened his sunglasses trying to control himself, and he was doing a better job of it than his housemates.

Ichigo laid supine for them and let two toys stuck in him slide out onto the mat without making a lot of noise but one very slutty face. He didn’t want Grimmjow to notice…at least not yet. Noticeably breathing harder Ichigo sat up looking enamored and leaned over to give himself head as he was so practiced with.

Tosen’s face turned into surprise and then stern approval. His lower body twitched. _Very_ respectable…envious skill too. He never knew his crazy neighbors were so _interesting_.

Gin was panting and rocking his hips. “By Rankigu’s bust…this is my favorite thing he does!” Rangiku was Gin’s cool drag queen friend.

Starrk was fucking speechless and he could feel his boner drooling through his underwear.

Lips pining over his pink glans and pale shaft Ichigo sucked on himself until he came, making a total mess of his face and licking up cum for the final touch. He winked at the bushes then started to get up, a little wobbly on the legs at first and picked up the sullied pool toys to rinse them off in the water.

Gin sighed as he came, just a small load because his buddies were here; this didn’t need to be gayer than it was…but it was already pretty gay.

Starrk was going to need some _alone time_ at home. “Hard to believe that one was _free_ …”

“We _are_ going to hell for it someday,” Gin sighed before backing out of the bushes and shaking off his hand. Until then he would shamelessly masturbate, maybe tell Rangiku about it later.

Starrk pulled back out too. “Don’t we tip him or something?”

“Nah. He enjoys showing off and then he disappears,” Gin commented as they both stood up and brushed themselves off. While flicking leaves out of their hair they realized though that Tosen was still in the bushes. “Coming back inside, Tosen? We’ll have some tea once Starrk is finished… _with himself_.”

“You could do with more _tact_.” Starrk was already moving off with a sense of urgency.

Tosen waved Gin off politely.

“Fine,” Gin sighed and left to catch up and head back into their own lavish house quite a distance away across a green yard that the sun shone on.

Tosen was fixed watching the fair and naked man through the bushes pick up his things.

Ichigo became vaguely aware that he still had an audience. They usually went away after he came…he quickly wandered over toward the leafy green bushes and separated them to find the black fellow’s face in sunglasses right in front of his. Ichigo blinked. Woah…this guy had dreadlocks! Also his skin was an _amazing_ dark tone; he wasn’t sure if it was rude to mention that… “Umm, trimming your bushes?”

Tosen was wearing a nice white t-shirt and dark jeans looking pretty smart as he straightened up quickly, clearly without any trimming tools or hedge clippers. “If I was, you’ve distracted me.” He brushed the leaves off himself and crossed his muscly arms against solid pecs.

When a naked Ichigo realized that this guy seemed to like him he lit up with delight and sun-freckles. “What about me is distracting?”

“That fine ass.” For a white guy, but Tosen left that off as he let his neighbor fish for a compliment.

“Ooooh, it’s for rent…you want some? You’re pretty fine too.” Through the parted bushes Ichigo was seduced by the muscles and looked down at this man’s bulge against dark jeans. That was the good stuff… His eyes tipped back up, body fighting the urge to squirm because it looked _hefty_. “I only take _big_ shots but I think you’ll fit right in…”

Tying back his black dreadlocks, because it had gotten a little hot out here…Tosen had to consider this. “Don’t got a condom.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t mind.”

“Hmm.” Tosen shrugged.

Ichigo smiled further and pointed down. “Can I peek?”

“‘Course, carrottop.”

“Noodle-hair-”

Tosen unzipped and showed his neighbor his hefty dark and cut erection through the bushes. Its tip was pinkish.

Ichigo had started to tease back but as he looked down he got distracted from that right away. The _veins_ on that thing! Ichigo knelt down immediately, eye to tip with the pinkish head. It looked so _good!_ “WOW!” Better than an ice-pop, this was some dark chocolate.

Tosen looked surprised and leaning into the bushes to keep them separated. “Never seen a brother’s cock before?”

Ichigo looked confused for a second before realizing, “Pfff…” he was going to lie but he decided not to, “…yeah…but just in porn.” He was mad that this was what he’d been missing out on though.

Tosen withheld a small laugh looking through his sunglasses with his dreads still pinned back and hands on his hips. “Haha, well give a brother some love, if ya like it.”

Ichigo poked the thick and dark erection making it bounce and the large knockers backing it shift. He was drooling just staring at it now.

“First time for everything.”

The salivating didn’t slow when Ichigo took that offer and offered a testing kiss at first. The glans was smooth and fleshy. He’d have to see if it could fit in his mouth and wrapped lips around the glans first. Girthy! Oh this was going to be a challenge. Ichigo started to suck his neighbor off, not a prayer of getting more than half in his mouth as Ichigo’s guiding hands transferred to hold onto the bushes Tosen leaned through. Just a taste…of that large, dark and venous cock oozing something he was always thirsty for. Cum was cum and holes were getting filled. The world was in perfect order. After some time in bliss of getting half of the man in his mouth and staring up at Tosen’s shades with his clear hazel eyes, Ichigo took his mouth away. He was already appropriately on his knees to beg for the next thing, “Oh you _have to_ fuck me. Will you? _Please?_ ”

Having some more common sense Tosen lifted a brow and looked at the man tanning much further away where a boombox was vibrating in the grass.

“He’s cool,” Ichigo assured before he turned around standing up on his feet and then leaning over, presenting his stretched pink hole still sort of lubed and used from the pool toys. Between pale cheeks, with hands separating the plush mounds, promised to be heavenly. “He might see us.”

Why did that sound like something his neighbor wanted? Tosen was certainly up for this but, “Wouldn’t that be pretty bad?” He certainly wasn’t up for pissing off that hunk of manliness on the chair there… One of those weights would give a bad concussion and Tosen didn’t want have kick someone’s ass or damage that guy’s immaculate physique with his own.

“Open relationship. He kind of likes it. He’ll probably just spit roast me.”

“Well it’s yer ass if he’s mad…” Tosen had no idea what craziness that meant but he was going in. Just a large black cock pushing apart a loved pink hole. His ‘generous’ neighbor started groaning with delight and babbling praises about his large and venous cut cock. Tosen was holding onto Ichigo’s arms as he leaned through the bushes and pushed his dick fully into the other man’s greedy, lube splattered ass. It wasn’t hard, this neighbor of his had clearly taken more than a few dicks before.

“Aaaahhh!” Ichigo started salivating and rolled his eyes back; it was big and _thick_. So good! “Your _coooock~!_ ”

Grimmjow’s music was loud…but not _that_ loud. He tipped his head when he heard Ichigo start making _loud_ delighted noises and observed what was going on across the pool by their hedge. “Well I’ll be damned.” He spat out the stick of the ice-pop Ichigo had shoved in his face earlier.

With his ass to the bushes, and Tosen’s frame holding the branches apart, Ichigo’s form was rocking back and forth with knees barely bent and arms held back. His cock and balls were hitting leaves and not pokey sticks so it was all good. Noticing Grimmjow looking his way Ichigo exaggerated on a groan, “Aaauuugh!” this other muscly man’s cock was splitting him in half; it was so _good!_ He was going to cum without touching himself.

Tosen’s sunglasses were slipping a little, good thing he’d tied his dreads back. His cock was shiny sliding in and out of this hole with ease though it still gripped him plenty. Eventually he noticed Grimmjow watching them too. “Does _this_ belong to _you?_ ” he called across the pool.

More or less it did. Ichigo offered a small wave; he felt like he was going to cum again already but he was holding it back until Grimmjow paid him some attention too. Surely that was coming.

Grimmjow shrugged and got up from the padded chair, turning the ball vibe off, stepping over his handheld weights and wandering around the pool over toward the separated bushes with his own large erection bouncing. It kind of ached to walk with such swollen balls too. When he got over there he grabbed Ichigo’s face roughly. “ _Open_.”

Looking up Ichigo obeyed with his mouth opened and tongue out and got a fat cock to suck hungrily. _This_ was a spit roast; he got fucked from both ends. Trimmed blue pubes ahead and coarse curly black ones behind. Every man tasted a little different but cum was cum… He wanted it in his ass and down his throat. Strained, the sun-freckled slut was starting to have trouble thinking. Meanwhile over him the other two men were shooting the breeze, admiring each other’s sunglasses, talking about some game that had been on, asking how the yard was, work out routines and what cars they drove. Manly shit like that. Tosen was still holding Ichigo's arms back. Ichigo’s cum started to dribble out of his own cock and on the hedge and the grass by his trembling feet, whether he wanted it to or not. He was almost choking on Grimmjow and Tosen’s larger cock had him so turned on that Ichigo’s toes gripped the grass from curling; then he came hard, splattering his feet and the grass.

Grimmjow somehow convinced Tosen to coordinate with him so they came at the same time, plastering Ichigo’s insides and leaving the fresh-fucked man to wobble standing up while they shook hands firmly. “Come _anytime_.” Grimmjow liked this guy!

“Very neighborly of ya,” Tosen assured with an even greater approval of this man than before. He then took his hand back to fix his pants. Apparently Tosen liked them! The black fellow strolled back to his own luxurious house, going to keep this fun time all to himself instead of bragging because he was a decent human being.

Grimmjow had to carry Ichigo inside before the other man collapsed. He gave his partner a nice sponge bath with kisses, bubbles and a foot massage; all of that sappy shit that his partner seemed to love when he was high on after-sex. No one else got this soft-soap treatment from Grimmjow, _ever_.

Ichigo did love this…he was also mischievous, and pulled Grimmjow into the big bathtub when the other man wasn’t paying attention. SPLASH.

The next day, a Sunday, Ichigo was rolling out of bed so sore and found a tray of breakfast foodstuffs waiting for him on a table with some painkillers and a note that said ‘eat first’. He sighed happily. Grimmjow tried to be as stern with him as possible sometimes, but now that just felt like nurturing. Ichigo was eating when he realized that he could see Grimmjow and their neighbor Tosen out his window in the vast backyard by the pool literally measuring dicks, muscles and lifting weights in shorts. He crunched warm toast and jam and ate his eggs and took his meds while he sat on the comfy couch by the window and watched the two sweaty buff guys getting their morning work out on. Stretches, lunges, squats, presses, the whole deal. The naughty yoga instructor waited until he was finished his food, having very much enjoyed this morning, to lean out the summer-scented window and spoil the wholesome atmosphere, “Hey guys, just _fuuuck!_ ” He tossed a bottle of lube out the window that half-exploded when it hit the lawn near them. “Oops!” Should have tossed it in the pool.

The men holding weights presently whirled around to look at the exploded lube bottle and up at the window with billowing curtains and a naughty spy resting on the sill looking down at them dreamily. Then Grimmjow mentioned something to Tosen who shrugged.

Anything he wanted… The spoiled man up in the bedroom window took pleasure in watching some glorious interracial muscle worship of squeezing thick biceps…shoulders…massaging traps and down backs over glutes to sculped thighs…all while they took off their shorts. It was a pleasurable process undressing. Ichigo’s hands were under his chin, elbows on the sill and he was sitting on the edge of the couch grinding against the wall.

Now Tosen was naked and Grimmjow was wearing a jockstrap. They had turns giving each other head which almost blew Tosen’s mind. They grabbed the lube. Eventually Grimmjow was balancing on one leg while Tosen held up his other one with Grimmjow’s tan dick hanging out the side of his jockstrap. Then Tosen put his large dark cock up his friendly neighbor’s notably tight rear.

Ichigo could hear Grimmjow's grunts from up in the window and the look of shock or strain on his partner’s face was all too amusing.

Grimmjow wasn’t used to dick that big.

Tosen took it easy on the poor guy. After getting a pace going where the tan man balanced against the black fellow’s build all was fine; Tosen gave a sign of approval toward Ichigo in the window with his dick in Grimmjow.

Ichigo liked this so much… This was what good mornings were made of.

Ever impulsive, perhaps the most impulsive human to walk the earth due to enabling, Ichigo got tired of his mansion-sized roller-skating arena in the next few months and when Grimmjow realized this he opted to have the carpet put back in, as he liked it better than the hardwood, but he wasn’t going to rehire the _expensive_ crew that had come before to tear it up. No, no, he was going to hire a premium handyman: Renji and a helper. Renji was a really nice guy with almost as ravenous of sexual hunger as his hosts… Grimmjow would pay them extra _and_ let the men sleep in the house while they worked…to an advantage.

Renji arrived later one evening with his bags and a tired smile. Man was he glad to not be riding through traffic anymore. Since Grimmjow had the tools he needed for the carpet he had ridden his motorcycle here.

Grimmjow was carrying Renji’s bags to the guest room because Renji looked tired as hell and Ichigo was watching television and couldn’t be bothered but the cute couch potato still yelled a greeting at least.

“Hi Renji!”

“Hey!” Renji went up the huge staircase after Grimmjow, down a hall and shut the guest room door behind them and locked it…gazing at Grimmjow he started to unbutton his shirt. “I need an early tip from you, do you mind?”

“No, I don’t, but where’s the _other_ guy?” Grimmjow cut in.

“Ugh. He’ll be here.” Renji ditched the shirt and had Grimmjow half undressed and sucking face, biting necks and other body parts until the doorbell went off. Renji expected Grimmjow to shove him off to get it but that didn’t happen.

With laze Ichigo glared as the bell rang twice and got up wearing just a t-shirt long enough to touch his thighs and went to the door to open it. He was greeted by a man with an erected pink mohawk, piercings and sharp eyes. “Uuuh, we don’t need any drugs, but thanks.” He almost shut the door in the other man’s face when the guy stuck a boot in the jam, leaned in and squinted right up close to Ichigo’s fair shaven face.

“I’m not the drugs, man. You live here?”

“Yes..?” Ichigo was at a loss.

“Renji said there’d be smoothies. You don’t look like a smoothie to me…” This guy had a tongue piercing and a nose ring plus some in his ears.

There was indeed a point where Ichigo’s lust for men’s cocks couldn’t surmount odd behavior, and this was exactly that. “Oh.” Well at least he knew that this guy wasn’t lost. “Uh, you can come in.” Almost like he wasn’t constantly after every dick that walked in the door Ichigo just let this one slide… The mohawked man, smelling of cigarettes, wearing distressed jeans, a leather jacket and a t-shirt, came in and left his bags at the door.

The guy kicked some boots off, leaving them next to the shoe rack. “Fancy crib.”

 _‘Crib?’_ Ichigo did not compute.

“Need to take my jacket?”

“Take it where?” Serious brain fart.

“ _Huh_ , never mind.” Bazz preferred to wear it anyway! “Left my bike next to Renji’s in the driveway. Hope that’s fine.”

“Oh yeah. That’s ok.” Ichigo on auto-pilot brought this new face through the house to the kitchen where there were actual smoothies. Almost like he was at work Ichigo’s barista training kicked in and he was making the other man a treat; sometimes he made customers smoothies.

This fellow had introduced himself as ‘Bazz’ and watched with awe at the smooth and smart way the drink was assembled, though it was hardly challenging the barista. The smoothie in a colorful and tall cup with a straw was handed over when complete and Bazz hogged it all to himself with the utmost pleasure. “Hell yeah! This is _such_ a good smoothie! Smoothie Master-sama!”

Ichigo was still unable to process this guy. “Thanks.” He wasn’t turned on, but at the same time this punk was some form of adorable.

Bazz winked and gulped down half, realizing that the television was on. “Ooooh! What you watchin’?”

“War documentaries.”

“Cool. You like war?”

“No…but it’s interesting I guess.”

“Shit, you’re cool then.” Bazz chugged the last of the smoothie and they both heard some loud thumps from upstairs. “Huh. You guys have some big mice.”

Ichigo leaned on the counter. “Yeah…” Change the topic! “How do you know Renji?”

Bazz laughed, “He’s my ex, dude. It’s cool though.”

“Uh huh.” Ichigo blinked and reached for the whipped cream and fed himself a spoonful. He wasn’t even going to try to unpack that even though it sounded peacefully settled. Bazz watched him suck on the spoon.

“Hey! Can I give that a try?” the mohawked man insisted with excitement.

“My mouth?”

“Nah dude. Spoonful of _that_ stuff!” Bazz pointed at the bowl of fresh whipped cream. “It’s wicked good in that smoothie but looks pretty good to eat too!”

So Renji and Grimmjow fucked each other silly then came back downstairs in bathrobes to find the world’s strangest anomaly…Ichigo and Bazz sharing food and watching television, _not a cock in sight_. The lazy men hadn’t noticed the two come down yet.

Grimmjow looked at Renji.

Renji looked back at Grimmjow.

A truck-load of confusion had been dumped on them. They refreshed their eyes with a blink and looked back into the wing’s entertainment room and…yep, that anomaly was _still_ there.

The man of blue hair snapped out of it first. “That is a _man_ , right?” whispering, Grimmjow was pretty sure but not completely by the way Ichigo was behaving.

“Last time I checked…” Renji grumbled. The way Renji said that got a look from Grimmjow. “He’s my ex, but he works hard.” Renji watched Grimmjow’s expression lift both brows like he was skeptical of one more thing now. “ _Don’t judge_.” The redhead huffed.

While Renji looked embarrassed Grimmjow cut him some slack and walked toward the entertainment room. He clapped his hands and made the other two men jump. “That’s shitty food guys, how about Chinese?”

“ _FUCK_ yes!” Bazz looked over the back of the couch to wherever that rad suggestion had come from as Grimmjow was approaching and suddenly the world slowed way the fuck down to a halt… Holy shit, this blue-haired guy was _hot_ … Bazz started to sweat.

“Yes please.” On the couch with Bazz, Ichigo looked away from the television just as happy as could be and Grimmjow went past him but not without kissing him on the head. The orange-haired man giggled happily and went back to watching television and eating popcorn and spoonfuls of whipped cream.

Bazz regarded Renji with a tongue stuck out.

Renji gave him the finger, “Parrot-head,” and followed Grimmjow to the kitchen.

Grimmjow didn’t seem to notice or care.

Ichigo was already watching television again so he barely noticed.

When Renji and Grimmjow were off near the kitchen trying to make sense of a Chinese menu on one of their phones Ichigo felt Bazz elbow him lightly and looked at his odd companion.

“Do you… _do it_ with that super cutie over there?” Bazz wanted to know and _badly_. “The blue hair..?”

“Um. Yeah. We’re partners.”

Bazz sighed wistfully. “Man…” He was staring past the television toward the kitchen at Grimmjow; the sounds of wartime screams from the T.V. could’ve been angels singing. He’d done the same damn thing with Renji when he’d met him though – lust at first sight. Bazz couldn’t help himself.

Ichigo suddenly got a really fucked up idea and started smirking but had to dial it back before Bazz noticed. “It’s an open relationship. You could fuck him if you want. Renji does it all the time.”

“Seriously?!” A moderately jealous Bazz realized he was being way too loud because the men in the kitchen momentarily looked over toward them. He stared harder than he needed to at the television and raised a fist. “Fuck _yeah..!_ I mean. _Damn_ that is one sick documentary!” When they weren’t looking anymore Bazz nodded at Ichigo. “I’d give up my left nut for that.”

Ichigo was almost tempted to charge him such…the little monster. “Ok. Well he’s _strictly_ a bottom so you should probably expect that he’ll roll over for you. He likes being called ‘sugar’.”

Bazz was drinking this up. “What else does he like?”

“Surprise shower sex, with the lights off.” Ichigo was too cruel.

“That’s kinda dangerous.”

“That’s the kind of guy he is. He’s _dangerous_.” Ichigo knew this was going to work when Bazz sighed again and continued staring past the television at Grimmjow trying to order the food and Renji pestering him by interrupting with corrections. Ichigo leaned back against the soft couch with a sure smirk.

That night it turned out for poor Bazz, when he tried to seduce Grimmjow, that the man did _not_ in fact favor _any_ of the things that Ichigo had told him about, and was actually very close to killing said Bazz who’d snuck in and turned the lights off in the bathroom while he was showering. There was a lot of clattering and angry snapping as the blue-haired muscle head caught Bazz by the neck with an arm and restrained him until he could turn the lights back on. Grimmjow might’ve actually ended the slightly less muscular and mohawked fellow until he found out that _Ichigo_ had been talking to his guest. Grimmjow took pity on the poor man and gave him a handjob at least. Next morning Grimmjow had a few savory words for Ichigo, after he kicked him off the side of their bed…

Ichigo slipped out of the covers and hit the carpeted floor with a thump. The next thing was a grumpy pair of hazel eyes looking over the mattress.

“What. The fuck. Were you. _Thinking?_ ” Grimmjow wanted to know, with stern blues, sitting up in bed shirtless with his handsome pecs and abs all on display.

Ichigo was inclined to ignore that question until they were stuck in the bathroom together and he was brushing his teeth while Grimmjow shaved.

Grimmjow asked the same again.

Ichigo spit into the sink. “I thought it was funny.”

Pausing with the razor Grimmjow scowled. “He’s here to work. Let him _work_.”

Well the ‘fun’ wasn’t over yet because the carpet wasn’t reinstalled and Bazz still wanted more to do with Grimmjow, who hadn’t blatantly told him that Ichigo was feeding him lines. Poor Bazz tried this and that: sugar in Grimmjow’s coffee, juggling his tools, whistling pop songs, telling him dad jokes, wearing a collar that Ichigo gave to him and walking in on Grimmjow in the bathroom. This was a brilliant form of torture because Bazz took every fuck-up in stride and tried again. It was endless entertainment that Ichigo didn’t have to pay for… _yet_.

Now Grimmjow flinched every time he saw Bazz and half-ran to get away because he didn’t know _what_ nonsense Ichigo had told him to do next. No place was safe! _Nowhere!_ One day when Grimmjow was about to take a dump after working out someone knocked on the bathroom door. “Ichigo, bother me later,” Grimmjow croaked with his pants half-down.

“Actually…” the voice was Bazz’s… He was taking a break from working on the carpet.

Grimmjow’s asshole puckered so hard he wasn’t going to be able to take that dump and irritably tugged up his pants and opened the bathroom door, guarding it with his frame. “What man?”

Staring right at his crush’s blue, blue eyes Bazz looked embarrassed and winced as he talked and tapped fingers together anxiously. “I think I’ve been coming off wrong and pissing you off…”

“You _think..?_ ” Grimmjow responded with a near sneer for how stupid this was despite his displeasure; it was a vaguely agitated subject.

“I don’t know what’s goin’ on dude…that handjob was great but the carpet’s almost done and I haven’t even made you smile. Not even _once_.”

Grimmjow’s brain threw a rod. _Huh?!_ “Made me _smile?_ ” ‘ _What?’_

“Yeah. You’ve got such nice teeth.” Bazz was so odd and nice it was _shocking_ ; apparently there were more innocent thoughts in this mohawked head of his than just considering how sexy Grimmjow could be undressed. “I’m sorry…”

Grimmjow slammed the door in Bazz’s face. “Forgiven. Now let me shit in peace.” He was a hard case…then again, Bazz had been his bane for a week.

“Ok! Later man…” Slouching a little Bazz wandered sadly away from the bathroom door and back toward the big staircase where Ichigo was waiting with a leash. “He got mad…” His pink mohawked head slumped.

Ichigo reached over and patted one of the shaven parts of the punk’s head. “That’s ok! It’ll work out. Trust Master,” Ichigo clipped the leash onto Bazz’s collar and led him off toward the kitchen.

Bazz seemed happy to follow along and still found time to help with the carpet reinstallation.

Renji watched this weirdness between breaks and stayed way the fuck out of it. Watching was enough. Ichigo dominating his ex was actually pretty amusing. Every once and a while he got a chuckle out of Grimmjow fleeing from an unleashed Bazz too because normally that man did not run from _anybody_. Live entertainment.

Within the next two days Bazz’s pestering got gentler but it didn’t go away, however the carpet was finished! That night they had a small celebration for this, right after Grimmjow and Ichigo were both home from work, and they all drank beers and played pool in the basement on a brand-new table. Ichigo’s slave was trouncing the other team at the game and all was going well with great vibes. The guys were boasting about what they liked and what they could do.

Apparently Grimmjow’s glutes were so strong he could open a beer with them if they clenched.

Ichigo admitted he’d seen that happen, and offered up that he could balance bottles on his head while running. His partner added that they usually fell off when Ichigo stopped, who gave the man a squinty look.

Renji laughed. He could open bottles in the crook of his arm.

A scoffing Bazz sank another two balls and missed the third while he explained that he preferred to saber his drinks open when possible. A curious Grimmjow brought Bazz a bottle of champagne and a knife. Bazz sabered the bottle! It was true! Champagne _and_ beer!

While his partner was the next to shoot balls off the table, Ichigo polished off the champagne then set aside his pool stick momentarily and got the men’s attention as he balanced the knife’s handle perfectly vertical on one finger.

Botching his shot because he noticed Ichigo playing with a knife, Grimmjow didn’t fuss but took the knife away after that. One of these dumbasses would get hurt if he didn’t.

Ichigo’s turn! He tried to plan a shot as things got chatty again. He couldn’t get any of the balls! Missed them.

Renji sank a ball and missed the next one.

Bazz congratulated his ex on the miss. Then it was back to boasting. Apparently Bazz could chug a huge boot of beer while balancing a chair on its back legs.

Renji begrudgingly agreed that such was true, but Renji claimed to be _better_ at chugging beer because he could drink it through a hose and keg-stand.

The boasts and jabs went round and round like the balls of their game…

…and then Bazz mentioned that he thought Grimmjow drinking Ichigo’s piss out of a beer bottle was pretty metal, according to a story he’d heard…

It was like a needle scratched across a record…or someone accidentally sank the eight ball prematurely. Game over.

Renji spit beer onto the new pool table with copious apologies before he realized that Ichigo was too pleased with the situation to care and Grimmjow was too stunned in an ambiguous emotion to notice. Renji wiped his mouth and tried to dry the table. “That’s… _gross_ …” And he’d kissed that mouth…

Grimmjow, whose face turned deep red, said _nothing_ and his hand tightened around the pool stick he had.

Renji suspected that emotion in Grimmjow was rage. He was, however, too weirded out and hung up his own pool stick for now to walk back upstairs and refresh himself with a smoke _outside_ , just to clear the air, even though he had never smoked a day in his life.

Bazz was none the wiser and confused why everyone looked so weird all of the sudden. Weren’t they just having fun?

When Grimmjow’s emotion came to the surface it was _boiling rage_. “ALRIGHT. Take that collar off of him and stop feeding him lines!” He glared at Ichigo. The veins on his neck were showing.

Ichigo shrugged with the pool stick in-hand like he didn’t know.

Grimmjow ground his teeth together. “I’m tired of being _embarrassed_.” The fringes of his interests, just fantasies at this point, were _sensitive_ about that.

“I thought it was weird but _you_ wanted to do it. I didn’t know I couldn’t talk about it.”

Enraged Grimmjow snapped a pool stick in half and stomped over, manhandling Bazz out of the way and getting in Ichigo’s face. “Drinking your _piss?!_ I wouldn’t kiss your _feet!_ ” he snarled.

Now that wasn’t true… “Actually he sucks on them,” Ichigo seemed to be saying to Bazz. However, Grimmjow had never done _either_ of those things, but Ichigo knew his partner might fantasize about them and never admit it.

Veins in Grimmjow’s forehead lifted next; his face was so red and he was halfway into a rage boner. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Bazz was not sure why but he couldn’t move. This was like war; he didn’t fully like it…but it was very interesting. “Umm, all’s good man. I just thought it was pretty gritty, you know?”

Ichigo nodded at Grimmjow and then at Bazz, acting like he was pretty clueless.

“…I am not touching _you_ for a _month!_ ” the angry man snapped to at Ichigo then whirled and locked eyes on Bazz who stared like a deer in headlights at being targeted. “And _YOU!_ You dumb _shit!_ Go take a shower upstairs!”

“Why?” Bazz asked.

“ _NOW!!!_ ” Grimmjow hollered.

As if more hair on his head could stand up than already was, Bazz hightailed it to the second floor.

Grimmjow stormed up to the top of the basement stairs after his mohawked bane looking back at Ichigo with a nearly feral growl and a furious blush.

Ichigo batted his eyes with a smile.

Grimmjow fumed and stomped off.

About ten minutes later Renji came back inside when the yelling had definitely stopped and went looking for Ichigo. Instead he heard Bazz moaning something fierce from the upstairs and water running. _Hoo-boy_ … He figured that was where Grimmjow was at too.

In contrast sitting on a chair, ground floor, Ichigo was wearing shorts with suspenders and a pair of tall pumps. He’d put the pool table gear away and was drinking coffee liquor out of a highball glass at their dining table, like the classy slut he was. That beer and champagne had put him in the mood for some of this. Ichigo waved Renji, in the foyer, over when he heard the redhead come back inside.

Approaching, over soft, white carpet, Renji cleared his throat and straightened his button-up shirt. “Huh. You planned this?”

“Some _friendly_ help.” Ichigo’s one crossed leg swung gently.

“I just thought he was your slave.” Renji sounded unsure.

“He _is_ my slave.” For the sake of sharing, and amusement, Ichigo had to make sure that Bazz understood who Grimmjow belonged to; the same man that could command Grimmjow’s rage in any direction at the drop of a hat. It was a dominance thing. This had been entertaining; Ichigo knew he would have to apologize to Grimmjow later though. He gazed around at the reinstalled, plush and white carpet then took another sip of his drink from the clear glass. “He’s a good slave and he’s getting what he deserves. Just like you do.”

“Huh.” Renji grabbed a chair and turned it around to sit on it backwards trying to analyze Ichigo a little. He thought about how angry Grimmjow seemed. “You sure Grimmjow’s not just strangling him?”

Touching concern, if it didn’t sound like hope too. Ichigo blinked at Renji and turned to lift a phone off of the table facing it toward the other man. “They’re fine in our shower, and Grimmjow likes exotic men too much to kill him.”

Oh right…Ichigo and his peeping habits. Renji squinted at what he saw playing on the screen.

With a half-collapsed mohawk a naked Bazz was tied to a showerhead by hands and a half-naked and drenched Grimmjow was covering the other man’s mouth and fucking him hard enough to shake Bazz’s build under a running shower. Bazz’s pierced and cut cock was bouncing up against the wall. Grimmjow’s ass and back and that larger ‘6’ and smaller ‘9’ tattoo were flexing as he looked like he might be cursing Bazz out quietly.

Renji sat back. That kind of explained Grimmjow putting up with everything…if Bazz was his type. “So…you were intentionally helping my ex get railed?”

“You were hoping otherwise?” Ichigo set the phone back down. He’d watch the whole thing later with sound. “Bazz wanted him so bad… You look at Grimmjow and _immediately_ crave rough sex, right?” Ichigo passed the highball glass of coffee liquor to Renji offering a taste.

Renji sighed and took the glass. “Well…I mean…not _that_ rough.” Renji tried to make himself and his exotic ex sound dissimilar but it was already obvious that they were alike.

“You’re not fooling me. You guys are too similar to get along.” Ichigo smiled

Renji mumbled, “Whatever,” before a sip.

“Now…come sit on my lap…I’ve got a pool stick and some balls for you to play with. We’ve got to finish our game.” Ichigo uncrossed his legs and unzipped his shorts, an erection that had been horribly stifled before popped up with a bounce.

Renji sighed and started to take down his hair.

Upstairs Grimmjow had fucked Bazz until he couldn’t think…not Bazz…until _Grimmjow_ couldn’t think. This punk’s greedy ass and mouth had drained his _every_ energy and now Grimmjow was questioning just who the fuck this pierced up git was! Meanwhile, a mess of bites and some bruises, Bazz snoozed with a snore on their bed in the master bedroom – relocated there. That had felt like fucking Ichigo only with piercings and no lip. Grimmjow had left Bazz to sleep it off, going off in a pair of loose exercise pants to find-

Renji and Ichigo were sitting at the dining table jerking off into shot glasses. Easy find…but _why?_

Grimmjow chose not to ask.

In the middle of swallowing a shot of cum Ichigo waved enthusiastically when his beloved sugar daddy came down the stairs.

Renji took notice and paused trying to keep up with Ichigo. “Did you strangle him?”

Grimmjow wandered over toward the kitchen for something to drink. “Yep.”

Renji looked _enthused_.

When Ichigo and Grimmjow were laying in their bed to sleep that night the air was tense.

Grimmjow’s eyes were strictly on the darkly obscured ceiling and a certain Bazz started drooling on his arm. “Ugh…” Grimmjow looked down with annoyance even though he really couldn’t see much.

Hearing his partner’s irritation Ichigo chuckled with Renji tucked in his arms and petting the slumbering redhead’s mane of hair. “Is yours being a problem?” They were whispering.

“Hush.” Grimmjow grunted and tried to shift so that Bazz’s knee wasn’t so close to his balls as the other man clung to him. Make it _stooooop_. This guy was only like Ichigo when it came to fucking.

Ichigo started to shift out from under Renji and into the center of their large bed, reaching for Grimmjow, talking soft and close. “You were kidding about not touching me for a month, right?”

Grimmjow cocked a brow in the dim lighting as he could barely see Ichigo. “No.”

“Aw, c’mon.”

“What you told him was fucking embarrassing.”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do that again…” Ichigo found Grimmjow’s bare chest and rubbed it with a palm and down the man’s abs then back up a hair-dusted arm. “Let’s cuddle. You like that, right?”

Grimmjow grumbled. Well…he liked that idea better than Bazz being attached to him. The men managed to put Bazz over on _Renji’s_ side of the large bed and Ichigo scooted over to Grimmjow.

Bazz attached himself to Renji, both none the wiser, and started snoring again.

Ichigo chuckled at the situation and took over cuddling Grimmjow.

“Kissing my ass, are we?” Grimmjow whispered, very leery of waking one of the other two men up.

“I could do that.” Ichigo pet his partner and rubbed his soft sleeping pants’ leg against Grimmjow’s nearest bare one. “Some feel-better ‘yoga’ works too, if you want.” He just sounded too cute offering that and Grimmjow was just grumpy enough to not mind the idea of a pick-me-up so they sort of cuddled then sealed lips. It was just dark in the room; their shadows and the sounds of kissing were all that was obvious. Then covers started to shift and clothes got ditched. Grimmjow laid down between a supine Ichigo’s legs and let the other man grind up against his abs while he ground against Ichigo’s ass and they still pushed lips together; Ichigo’s fuller ones against Grimmjow’s thin ones. Ichigo liked the partially stubbled feeling of Grimmjow’s face presently. He hummed and groaned against Grimmjow’s lips as the other man pulled the soft covers up more to stay cozy.

Grimmjow was digging out a bottle of lube from the space between the headboard and mattress and parted lips. “Swear on your _ass_ , you won’t intentionally embarrass me again.”

“I swear on my ass and my pleasure.” Ichigo started feeling the other man lubing him and teasing his loved hole. For a minute more they sucked face again while Grimmjow’s fingers went inside him, then Ichigo broke the seal of their lips for a moment. “This is _vanilla_ …is _this_ what you want?”

“What did you think ‘feel-better’ _meant?_ ” Grimmjow nudged Ichigo’s legs a bit more and making sure they were really spread out, but the covers had slipped a bit.

Looking puzzled in the dark Ichigo clung to the powerful build over him. “Umm…I thought maybe rough butt-fucking sex? Like usual-” The feeling of Grimmjow’s cock plunging in shut him up. The other man was holding his thighs, with calves and feet bouncing as his partner took it easily. “Mmmmnn… You’re _torturing_ me…” Ichigo hissed. This was so vanilla..!

“If you complain more I’m taking it out and you’re getting _nothing_ for a month.” That would be _real_ torture.

Ichigo shut his yap because he knew Grimmjow had plenty of other holes to fuck to keep sane himself. Even though this time was pretty normal sex, at least for them, it felt so heated that Ichigo enjoyed it – maybe the risk of waking up their buddies helped him out.

Grimmjow nipped Ichigo’s lips and whispered in the man’s ear sappy love stuff.

Somehow this suddenly felt more perverse than their usual acts…a strikingly flustered Ichigo’s hands squeezed his clever partner’s thick pecs like therapy balls as Grimmjow pinched and twisted his nipples…and whispered something else nice.

“Fuck anyone you want, but don’t ever leave me. You’re my one true fuck.”

Embarrassed by sweet nothings, Ichigo squirmed because he was starting to get hotter and sweat more even though Grimmjow’s pace hadn’t changed. “Don’t tell me that…” It was too close to ‘I love you’.

Since he knew Ichigo could barely see him the blue-haired man smirked and kissed Ichigo on the nose.

Hot in the face, and just about everywhere else, Ichigo came with a long moan and a whimper of undeniable satisfaction. “Mmmmnnnn!” That was a good while of handling Grimmjow’s cock up his greedy behind…and slightly arduous. “You can’t be like that…” Ichigo was embarrassed to have enjoyed vanilla sex so much. The man himself enhanced it, if it wasn’t with Grimmjow…it wouldn’t have happened.

“Why not?” Among trying to orgasm himself, Grimmjow’s tone of voice had a certain malice to it. Playful maybe, among the pants. _Revenge_.

Ichigo made another whimper and tried to sink into the soft bed’s covers as the other man was still using his body in such a horribly nice way. “You…”

“Jerk?”

“Worse than a jerk!”

“Sssh…” Grimmjow followed soon with his own ball-emptying climax, and as he sat up into more obvious dim light, coming from the windows with a look of ecstasy, he was milking the last of his orgasm by pumping it into Ichigo with a few snaps of his hips and then slow rocking. That was too good…

“Well at least your cum is where it belongs…” Ichigo nudged Grimmjow’s face with his foot, the mischievous little twerp. “…I like it there.”

Successfully tempted Grimmjow seized Ichigo’s foot with a squeeze, letting his relaxing cock just stay in the other man, and started to kiss and suck on Ichigo’s toes – nice clean toes! Then over his partner’s soles. Ichigo had pretty feet, or so he felt.

Ichigo squirmed a little and bit his lip watching Grimmjow’s shadowy form and let the other man have what he wanted, even though it tickled like hell. His partner took care of both his feet, following that with a massage for them and the coarse texture of Grimmjow’s hands sliding the length of the backs of his legs and around to Ichigo’s hips and sides who sighed as Grimmjow came back down to him.

The man of blue hair had since slipped out of his partner and got comfortable beside Ichigo, with a mind to ignore Bazz’s snoring. Grimmjow shut his eyes, intending to fall asleep quickly.

Ichigo cuddled up close to his beloved sexual partner and enjoyed Grimmjow’s warm and firm muscles against his own. He started dragging the covers back up as they cooled off.

Renji was still counting sheep on the side where Bazz was getting pretty clingy. Undisturbed. They were going to feel _pretty_ awkward when they woke up in the morning… There would definitely be shouting.

Ichigo bit the front of Grimmjow’s throat and the other man made a sound of discomfort before the teeth stopped. “Would you like to join me for yoga tomorrow morning? It’ll make you feel good~”

“… Sure.” Grimmjow didn’t sound like he would mind, that was fine, he just wasn’t very good at _normal_ yoga.

My life used to just be about appearances and day to day living, but what our city wants for us, to be refined and ‘excellent’ citizens, isn’t really good for everyone. I had no idea why I was getting tired of it all… _until_ this well-off guy came to my morning yoga class one day and I didn’t expect him to be anything. Men can look as good as they want but that _doesn’t_ mean they can do shit. My classes are usually full of women and that’s fine but he was fun, a different kind of fun. Not only did he consistently have a look about him that I’d guarantee was undressing me in his mind but he actually _tried_ in the class. Maybe ‘funny’ is the better word; he wasn’t very good at yoga, _nice_ body though. Still don’t know if it was to humor me or not but it was probably just for fun. I personally don’t get tired of making ‘erect’ jokes to an architect. Before him I don’t think I’ve ever had a better sex life. Did I mention that he _gave_ me a sportscar to kick off our relationship? Yeah…that happened. He still gives me just about anything I want. I’m spoiled but that’s fine. I never knew I liked getting my way so much. He’s the same in this regard, we care about some of the other stuff we do but we like being sluts more than anything. Pleasure as a sense of meaning. I still have to pretend to be decent when I leave our mansion, he owns it but insists it’s _ours_ , which is fine I guess. Pretending is sort of fun since I know what I can come home to. As long as he and I can get it up and get it on, that’s what matters, because as far as I’m concerned all we do is _fuck_ …and _sometimes_ cuddle…and that’s totally fine with me.

A word to the wise though: Give your sugar daddy _his way_ sometimes. He’ll love you more.

**END**

Read ALL my fanfictions on ArchiveofOurOwn.org. Art via: DeviantArt.com/FicticiousDelicious or FicticiousDelicious.Tumblr.com


	5. Showering in Pain (Liaison deleted scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow is rough with Ichigo in someone's shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA TAGS: bareback, rough/raw sex, shower sex, minor blood, pain, cumshot, hair-pulling, characters are adults
> 
> This is a deleted scene from my fanficiton Liaison.  
> Nothing in this scene really spoils Liaison other than the fact that Grimmjow and Ichigo are doing things/around each other.  
> More info on the ending note.

**"Showering in Pain"**

Two men had crammed into a bathroom, been making out against the sink when one shoved the other back.

Ichigo pointed at the arrancar with a trembling hand and posture changing because he wasn’t going to be able to hide an obvious curve against the front of his pants soon. “Give me three minutes alone.”

Grimmjow huffed and walked out of the bathroom. Fine. That time wouldn’t kill him.

Might kill Ichigo though; he felt like he could barely breathe. He needed to think about this for a second! Three minutes turned into ten.

Grimmjow came knocking impatiently. “Are you fucking asleep or did you drown?”

Ichigo opened the door in a huff and looked cross. “Do you understand what this is?!” He wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Grimmjow quickly noticed this. “Why’re you pissed?”

“I’m not!” Ichigo hissed. He wasn’t just pissed; he was aroused _and_ pissed.

Grimmjow scoffed and bullied his way into the bathroom and shut the door. “Get in the shower.”

“This isn’t happening unless we’re on a bed.”

Grimmjow was taking down his own pants, unsurprisingly erect and free-balling so this was getting hotter pretty fast. “I’m not making love to you, I’m fucking you. Get in the goddamn shower.”

Ichigo made a face and decided to get in the shower.

Grimmjow followed. What happened after that best fit into the category of very raw sex. While Ichigo leaned on a wall before they turned on the shower’s water Grimmjow spit in his hand, terrible lubricant, and pushed himself in fast enough to make Ichigo scream but not hard enough to make the shinigami tense so hard that getting in would be impossible.

Ichigo had yelled and leaned on a tiled wall as he felt the spike of pain turn into something else as Grimmjow reached around him.

One hand hit the water and the other grabbed Ichigo’s balls.

Ichigo felt like he couldn’t breathe when Grimmjow started moving back and forth in a hole that wasn’t really made for that but abstractly was pretty fun to use. Legs started to shake and he knew this was going to hurt afterward but the arousal and touch on his balls, sometimes moving up to his shaft and stroking the glans past that, towed the shock and pain under after the beginning measures. That’s when Ichigo’s mind felt like it was coming back to reality, about the time when he realized that Grimmjow’s hips were hitting his ass and he was bracing from the force against a wall with a warm shower running over them. It was like life had turned on and off slow motion really quickly.

Grimmjow was just minding his footing, his fucking and how he was holding onto Ichigo. He put a hand in front of Ichigo’s face to cover the shinigami’s mouth and unsurprisingly got bitten. “Fuck!” He stopped palming Ichigo’s glans with the other hand and reached down to squeeze Ichigo’s balls.

Groaning irritably Ichigo tensed a bit and leaned back instead of trying to get away. The pain had turned into a fiery friction. His body was ok with this now, roughly introduced but it was fine. Grimmjow was jostling him. He felt the water and thicker fluids running down his legs – a tinge of red and that seemed appropriate. A previously earned gash on his forehead had started bleeding a little again – dizzying. A strange guilt-like feeling for doing this crept up but as Ichigo started to contend with that Grimmjow’s hand went back up his shaft and started jerking him off. That was about it for Ichigo's conscience; it fled like the devil from a church. He straightened up and stood leaning back and Grimmjow just held on and made Ichigo’s cum hit the ceiling and got some on the wall. Ichigo sunk into extreme bliss. He didn’t care what Grimmjow did to him for the next five to ten minutes of euphoria – exceptionally delirious.

Grimmjow had his fun impaling the shinigami and pulled out before cumming, pushing Ichigo roughly onto the floor of the shower.

Ichigo had fallen clumsily and turned around as Grimmjow got a hold of his hair, slowly but sore and not fully sure what was going on. In the next seconds Grimmjow’s cum hit him in the face and between the delirious look of euphoria and the effort to keep the thick, salty fluid out of his eyes Ichigo looked totally spent.

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo’s hair with a slight shove and started to rinse off.

Ichigo stayed on the tiled floor and took to ‘helping’ Grimmjow wash off his legs and junk before standing up again. They showered together, more or less for the excuse of still touching each other until the euphoria was gone.

The shower washed all evidence away soon but the fluids still burned any cuts they’d had from fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this explicit shower scene was cut from Liaison because it felt too soon to allow the characters to have sex based on that story's pacing. I really loved this scene though. I wanted to keep it in Liaison because it was so rough. Alas, I decided it just couldn't work but there were other ways to share it!


End file.
